Full Circle
by pretty.odd.bobbi
Summary: DISCONTINUED. I sorry.
1. Chapter 1

The clouds above were dark and foggy. The radio was on loud and I was nestled in the passenger seat of the old truck with my sketch book. I drew the clouds, how they overlapped eachother perfectly, and how if you watched for a long time they swirled and moved. Forks. My Forks. I sighed. I was born there, and I visited every year since I was a child, but now I was finally returning. I spent most of the years of my life in the busy bustling sweltering city Phoenix, and I hated it there. It was okay for a while, but I missed my green land. I missed waking up into clear clean air, and I missed the small time shops and the corner store. I missed the rain and the people. There were trees everywhere. Even here, in the outskirts of town. I missed my Forks.

We pulled up the driveway of Charlies small brown house and climbed out of the truck.

"Are you sure you don't mind having me here?" I asked as Charlie helped me with my luggage. He grunted as he swung my suitcase onto the porch, and turned to me.

"Don't be silly, Bella." He winked. I smiled and looked up at the sky. Rain. Welcome home. We went into the house and Charlie put my stuff by the stairs. I looked around.

"Woah." I exhaled. "Superstitous, Charlie?" Hung from every corner was garlic, big heaping cloves of garlic, and crusifixes everywhere. He barely payed attention as he roamed into the kitchen humming.

"Can't be too careful, Bells." I heard him tell me matter-of-factly. The smell of garlic overpowered my nostrils, and I covered my nose with my hand. I stared around the house.

"What exactly happened last summer again?" I asked, still a bit surprised. He came into the living room and sat down, handing me a soda. I took it and sat next to him. He pulled my hand away from my nose and put it down beside me.

"Bella, I know what your mothers been telling you, but I swear I seen a vampire." He said. I rolled my eyes. Not this again. I don't know how many times I have to tell him. I stood up and and went to the stairs.

"Fine. Don't believe me." He called after me. "I put some garlic on your window sill, just in case." He added. I hurried up the stairs. Sometimes, he really freaked me out.

**x+X+x+X+x**

I woke the next morning with a blistering headache, sweating with the nerves of starting my first day at Forks High. I had asked Charlie for one resting day, but he said it would be better to jump right in. I wasn't too exited, I'm sure no one would pay any attention to me, but I was nervous all the same. I fixed myself a bowl of cocopuffs, but I only could down about half until I was feeling sick to my stomache. I had butterflies. I moaned and looked at Charlie.

"Can't I stay home? I'll go tommarow..." I said, knowing it would do no good. I sighed as I got my coat and left the house.

** x+X+x+X+x**

Forks High was much like your normal high school, except there were vines and shrubs everywhere. Pouring in from every window were vines and vines that were usually kept neat and trim, but were often a bit overgrown. I sat down in my first period class and stared longingly at the vines, wishing I would have brought my sketchbook to draw them.

Classes passed, and I sat alone in nearly every one. Perfect. By the time I reached sixth period bio, I was a little more than surprised to find someone sitting in the seat next to mine. He was a typical rebel, wearing black with chains, smelt like cigarettes.

And then there was his friend.... His friend sat behind him, and he had sweltering eyes. He dressed very much the same, except he didn't smell like cigarettes, he didn't smell like anything at all.

I found myself sneaking little peeks at him throughout the period, and when his eyes met mine I would freeze and my eyes would dart away, scorched by the intensity of his stares. On the eleventh or twelth time I tried, I was caught.

"Dude, I think she likes you." said the cigarrette guy, smacking him in the arm. I blushed and turned back around, waiting for him to answer.

"Don't be a dumbass, Corey." I heared him say, and I smiled. I pressed my lips together, hoping they didn't see.

"Hey man, don't talk down to me. Didn't I tell your mom you were at my house so you could party?" Corey said, a smile in his voice. I was taught not to eavesdrop, but their conversation was so interesting, I found it hard not to turn around.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. Don't do stuff if you're just going to push it back in my face. It was one night, get over it." Coreys' friend said, acid in his tone. I fought the urge to look at the expression on his face, but I resisted. They would know I was listening.

"I didn't have a problem lying to your mom, Edward. Shes kind of hot when she's suspicious." Corey teased. I heard a second of silence, and then a notebook falling onto the table.

"Shut up." Edward said, venom leaking out of every letter in those words. I turned around slowly, just in time to see Corey turn around to face Edward, his whole body tense.

"I'd lie to her again, so long as she would say my name." Corey said, with a I-dare-you tone to his voice. Edward tensed and his fist curled around his pencil. I waited.

"You're my friend, but I'll kill you if you say one more word about my mother." Edward threatened, no sign of mocking in his voice. Coreys eyes narrowed and his jaw set.

"Your. Mother. Is. H---" I seen a Edwards fist react within seconds, cutting him off, and Corey was on the floor with Edward on top of him. Coreys' nose was slightly crooked and bleeding. Edwards fist pounded into both of his eyes. Corey fought and tried to punch back, but Edwards other hand was pinning Coreys arms down. All the students gathered around chanting 'fight fight fight' but all I could do was hope Edward didn't get hurt. I watched with intense concern as the fight carried on right next to my desk. I peered around Edwards head just in time to find that Corey managed to wriggle on of his arms out and his fist shot foreward, but Edward dodged it.

The last thing I remember was a fist digging into my eye.

** x+X+x+X+x**

I woke up in the nurses office, and I could hear Charlies mad grumblings through the wall. I opened my eyes and cringed at the pain. What the-? Oh yeah. The fight. I groaned as I remembered the fight that had gotten me in here. I kept my eyes half closed and squinted to the ceiling. A dark figure blocked the lights.

"Uhm.. are you okay...?" An unsure voice asked. I felt around for a minute before a cold hand found mine.

"Uh... Hello?" The voice said again. I blinked and tried to open my eyes wider, but then shuddered at the stinging. I moaned and pulled my hand away. It was quiet for a moment and I focused on the small shufflings. I recognized pacing, and I tried to place it. It was too quiet for Charlies feet, but I didn't know anybody else here. The pacing stopped and the feet were next to my bed.

"Look, er.. I'm really sorry about what happened, and I feel terrible. I should have thought about what to do, but I acted on impluse and I feel really bad." I hear the voice say. It was Edward. I turned to squint at him.

"Its fine, really. Just go, your probably in enough trouble, and you don't want my dad to find you here. So just go, and I'll be fine." I said in what I hoped was an assuring tone. I heard him hesitate but then walk to the door. He hesitated and then mumbled something that sounded like 'what a horrible impression' as he left the room.

I fell aleep and dreamt of golden eyes and leather jackets.  
** x+X+x+X+x**

**_Bobbi: Yeah yeah, I know. Bobbi, you suck. I just want Edward to be a hardcore rebel but I can never make it work. Hopefully this worked, and if it did let me know. If it didn't, think 'contructive critisism' XDD And I won't stop until there is an Edward Rebel story I like XD_**


	2. Flash Light

**_Bobbi: You liked it! You really liked it! I feel so loved 33 I feel like maybe it was okay; but not THAT good. I'm really a horrible writer [my opinion] Poetry is more my style. 3 My friend Nancy is more the writer, And hopefully we will both be in Creative writing and Journalism class together last year! My english teacher recomended me and they called me down to the office to talk about it, they told me I have potential 3 I was exited and I'm going to do it, but I never thought it would be something I would be interested in! Okay well, I'm rambling so I'll just write the story x]]_**

x+X+x+X+x

I was sitting. I was drawing, but every time I drew a line, it wiggled and dissapeared. I slashed lines across the page, watching them disappear seconds later. I closed my eyes, holding back tears and scratched the lines across the paper. Big ones, small ones, dark ones, light ones. I gripped my pencil and cried. I couldn't lose drawing, It was my life. What was happening? I opened my eyes and dropped my pencil. I gasped. My paper grew into a large canvas, and it was standing in front of me vertically. My scratches wiggled and formed a face. Edwards face.

x+X+x+X+x

I woke up covered in sweat. What a crazy dream. I stood up on wobbley legs and walked over to my dresser. I fished through my clothes and found my dream meanings book. The alarm clock said 4:40 so I figured I would just stay up until It was time for school. I pulled up a chair at my desk and opened the book to the F's. Faces: Missing someone who passed and/or missing someone you hurt. See Plastic Surgery. I closed the book and shoved it. What help that was. I went downstairs and plugged my nose at the garlic. I stumbled into the kitchen and sat down. I blinked. Ow. I reached up to my left eye and poked. I winced and went to the cupboard to get an Advil.

Strange as it seems, I wasn't mad, or even upset at either of them. I was just calm. I didn't care that I had a big purple bruise around my eye, and I wasn't mad that it had happened. I was only uncomfortable that I hadn't had more time to talk to him.

x+X+x+X+x

First period was fine, I was squirmy to get to sixth, just to see who did and who didn't get expelled. Classes passed slower, as I was only in fifth. It was as if god knew I was eager to get to sixth. I looked up to the ceiling and thought mentally, "Touche'." The bell rang and I all but jumped out of my seat and sprang out the door. I walked into the classroom, and my eyes scanned the faces. Nope. My shoulders sagged. Not here. I took my seat and ignored the stares of the students, who were probably talking about my eye. Poor her, they might think. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The bell was seconds from ringing, and the teacher walked slowly to close and lock the door. He pushed the door and turned away but just as it was going to click shut, a hand appeared and grabbed the door. The door swung open and my heart stopped. Edward was here after all. He strode casually to the teachers desk, dropped a slip and continued to his seat. His eyes met mine for a breif second before he sat.

He sat in the front today, five desks away from mine. I sighed and got out my notes. The class was halfway over, and I was doodling aimlessly in my notebook. I wasn't going to write notes. They were pointless. I was going to remember everything the teacher said anyways.

A movement in the front of the room caught my eye, and I looked to see Edward turning around to get something from his back pack. He caught looked me in the eye and his golden eyes peirced into my soul, I felt them scorch.

My pencil moved across the paper, and I never took my eyes off of him. I turned back around and I looked at my paper. I had drawn and exact copy of his eye, same burning effect and everything. I stared at it. I wanted it to be real, to be golden. I wish I knew some other way to discribe the effect his eyes had on me, but burning was the only word that kind of summed it up. I spent the rest of the class drawing his face, how I remembered it, trying to make a copy of him on paper. I drew his hand reached out towards me, and his black buttoned shirt slightly opened. I was far into my reverie when I heard a giggle. I felt a face over my shoulder and turned.

"Who is THAT?" I heard the girl who sits behind me say. Jenny something or other. I didn't care much for her. I scooped up my papers and shoved them in my backpack. She huffed and fell back in her seat while I mentally punched her in the face.

I looked back to Edward, embarassed, hoping he hadn't heard. He wasn't paying attention, he was on his cell phone, texting. I tried to read the screen, but it was too far away to see. He texted faster than I have ever seen, and in a second he snapped the phone shut and slid it back in his pocket. I looked back up to his face. He was staring at me, and I flinched back and flickered my eyes to the board, pretending I wasn't looking at him. From the corner of my eye, he smiled.

x+X+x+X+x

At the end of the day, I was still mentally scolding myself for being caught oogling at Edward. I reached into my pockets for my keys. I pulled them out and unlocked the rusty truck door. I got in and set my backpack down. I seen a group of kids standing near the trees near my car. One of them was Edward, and all of his friends were talking to him. I noticed Corey, and I was surprised they were hanging out after the fight. Edward threw his head back laughing, and he seen me. I ducked my head and pretended to be looking for something. I silently prayed he didn't see me looking. I kept looking for nothing, and my heart stopped when I heard a knock on the window. I turned slowly, cursing myself for not just leaving. I seen him standing outside my window with his hand on the glass. I rolled down the window. It was silent for a moment, and then he sighed.

"How are you?" He asked. I seen something glisten in his mouth and I assumed it was a tounge ring.

"I'm okay.. You?" I asked, wanting him to talk again so I could confirm my suspicions about the tounge ring. He smiled bashfully and my cheeks lit up. Heat flooded into my veins.

"I'm cool. I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad about the Corey thing." He said. Yes. It was a tounge ring. I melted inside and smiled.

"No, It didn't even bug me. But.. Why are you guys hanging out again? I thought you were really mad at him..." I said. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled again.

"No. We do that sometimes. I've gotten in some good fights with him a few times but we don't hold grudges." He stuck his tounge ring between his teeth and swiveled it around. "I assume you would think the way we dress we would be really hardcore guys. We get into some trouble but we're good kids." He smiled widely and winked. I blushed and looked away. He was so cute. It was quiet for a few seconds until he sighed again.

"Well. I guess thats it. See you in class on Monday." He said as he smiled and left. I waited until he rejoined his group again. Corey noticed me and whispered something to Edward. Edward smiled and shrugged. Corey threw his head back laughing and Edward smiled. I wrinkled my brow and started the engine. I wondered what he said the whole ride home. He probably made fun of how plain I was, or maybe he was laughing at my truck.

I didn't know. And I hoped I would never find out.

x+X+x+X+x

I sat at my computer desk, eating some oreo ice cream from the container. Pretty cliche', right? I wasn't on the computer, I was staring up at the sky through my window. The clouds made way for a few seconds so I could see the moon. It was full, and I got this really eerie feeling.

I got up and walked over to the window. I peered outside. It was too dark to see anything. I heard some laughing. I stepped back and started to close the window. I hand darted out of the dark and held the window open. I was so surpirsed I forgot to scream, and I found out who it was before I needed to.

"Edward?" I asked, surprised to see him in here. He smiled and shook out his hair. It was wet and little splats of water flung onto the floor.

"Hi." He said simply. I glanced back to the window, half expecting the rest of his crew to jump in. He never walked alone. He laughed quietly and smiled.

"My friends are outside and we're in a hurry so I was wondering if- Whats that smell...?" He asked, sticking his nose in the air. I inhaled and my nose wrinkled.

"Sorry. My dad believes in vampires...." I said, embarassed. I blushed and waited for his laugh. It didn't come. I looked up at him.

"Really...?" He asked, a glint in his eye. "Do you?" He smiled crookedly and stepped closer.

"No." I said. "Now what did you want to ask me...?" I stammered. He ran his hand through his hair and leaned his head back. I sat down on the floor and stared up at him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us. We're just going to the river. Its not far. I'll caryy you if you get tired." He smiled and sat down across from me. I blushed and thought about it.

"What time will I be back?" I asked, one eyebrow raising.

"Not late." He said. I glanced at the clock. It read 11:42. I nodded and he stood up. He reached a hand out to me and smiled. I took it and stood up, getting my coat off the back of the desk chair. We climbed out the window and I clung to his arm in the dark.

It was pitch black and all I could hear was muffled whispers further into the dark. I thought about going back but I couldn't let a chance like this slip. We walked and walked for about an hour, the hushed whispers always ahead of us.

"We're almost here." He whispered when a tiny point od light came into veiw. I clung to his arm and allowed him to lead me. I tripped several times before we finally got there.

x+X+x+X+x

There was a bonfire surrounded by tons and tons of high school students, all looking a little bit scary. They were wearing black leather and chains and thier hair was all types of colors, but mostly black. I stared around at the people and they looked back at me, only semi curious, and got back to what they were doing. There were two vans parked on the outside of the crowd, and they were completly black. We walked up to the fire and met Corey.

"Hey man. Glad you came." He said to Edward, bumping fists. He turned to me and smiled.

"Glad you came, too. Sorry about the...Er..." He said, motioning to his eye. I smiled and shrugged, acting as if it were nothing. The van doors opened and smoke poured out, followed by fifteen teenagers stumbling out, grasping on to eachother. My eyes opened wide. I heard gigging and they wandered off towards the pitch black night. Edward followed my eyes and stepped in front of my veiw. I shuddered and turned back to Corey, who was roasting a marshmallow. He smiled and rocked back and forth.

"You guys should go to the rocks... Heh heh." He mummbled, and Edward kicked him and shook his head. Corey smiled and shrugged.

"Fine then, don't go." He said, eyeballing Edward. "You really are a pain inthe butt, yah know??" He said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Bella. Do you want to go for a walk..?" Edward asked, flashing his tounge ring. I smiled and nodded. He walked over to one of the vans and took a flashlight out, and motioned for me to follow. He lead my through the forest with his hand on my lower back. We walked for fifteen mintues until we reached a large flat rock surrounded by little rocks. He climbed up onto the flat rock and patted the spot next to him. I climbed on and shivered at the cold. He took off his jacket and put it over my shoulders. He fixed the flashlight so we could see both of our faces and he smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked, a sparkle in his eye. I nodded and smiled softly.

"I've never been to this type of party.." I said. He laughed quietly and shrugged.

"Thats part of the reason I invited you." He said, flashing his tounge ring. I stared at his lips and he smiled, clearly pleased at where my attention was at. I blushed and pulled the jacket closer on me.

"Why did you invite me? I'm not that much fun.." I asked, waiting for his reply. He smiled and moved my hair back from my eyes. He scooted closer and put his arm around my back.

"I was impressed with your passive attitude about the whole fight deal. Any other girl would have been furious, but you didn't really care. Thats what was really cool about you. . . " He smiled. I blushed again and stared at his lips. They were pink and full. I wondered just for a second if I wanted to kiss him.

"Thanks..." Said still staring at his lips. He smiled and licked his lips, and I seen his tounge ring full on. It was a tiny rock and roll sign. I smiled and looked down, embarassed he had caught me. He lifted up my chin and stared into my eyes. I blushed and felt his cool fingertips with mine, and He rubbed my cheek with his thumb. I knew what he was going to do before he did it.

He shifted his weight and tilted his head, closing his eyes. I closed mine and waited. His lips pressed into mine and moved with rythm. He held my face, making it impossible to escape. I put my hands in his hair and pulled him to me. His hand pulled my lower back and he broke the kiss. We sat there together with heavy breathing. I waited for my heart to slow and he sat next to me, watching me with and intense expression. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled. I blushed and looked down. He laughed quietly and sighed.

"Thank you..." He whispered. I smiled.

x+X+x+X+x

**_Bobbi: OKAY. I didn't like that chapter. Oh great I prolly ruined the story. I wanted to do the whole story in edwards perspective but I've not very good at his POV. Nancy is bomb, but I suck. Grr.. Let me know if I ruined it. READ AND REVIEW! Please..?_**


	3. Lock and Key

**_Bobbi: I'm literally punching myself in the face right now. I RUINED IT! I liked the first chapter but I ruined the second one! I'm sorry! This one will be better... I hope... Or not. And p.s. I know that chapter sucked. Bare with me, it might get better._**

x+X+x+X+x

I hadn't heard from him since friday. He took me home and then he left. I didn't really expect him to be waiting at my door in the morning, I would assume that after that night we would at the very least be friends. I kept telling myself "not to be silly, he probably has just been busy"... But a small part of me always said "maybe he doesn't like you.." I tried not to think about it, but after a while I got tired of not thinking about it and thought about if for hours. I cried and eventually fell asleep.

x+X+x+X+x

I pulled up into my normal school parking lot the next morning, and tried to ignore the group of students standing just twenty feet from my truck. I scanned the faces and found him just on the edge of the forest, smiling at one of his friends. His hair was black, but he added a neon green stripe. I smiled and shook my head. It funny, when you supposed to be mad at someone they still amuse you. I got out of the truck and put my eyes to the floor. I started waking toward the school but then stopped. If I didn't talk to him now, he would think I was intimidated. And plus I had to find out what happened. I walked hesitantly over to his group of friends. Nobody looked at me, and I thought I was just being paranoid. He glanced up at me and smiled. I smiled shyly and reached him. He turned back to his conversation as if he had nothing to explain about. I tapped his shoulder.

"How come I didn't see you again?" I asked, feeling slightly stupid asking his when he didn't seem to think this was even an important topic. He turned to me, confusion on his face.

"Why would you want to? he asked, running a hand through his now half green hair. My eyes flashed to his friend, who was standing too close to Edward not to be eavesdropping. I put a hand in my pocket.

"Well.. I just though.. I mean.. You kissed me..." I said, blushing with embarassment. Had he forgotten...? He chuckled and stepped back.

"Yes. And that was a thank you for being so cool about your black eye." He said. "I didn't think you thought I meant anything by it." He whispered, looking down, clearly embarassed for making that assumption. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Does everyone you kiss blow it off as a thank you?" I said, low enough his friend probably couldn't hear. He looked over to the school and shrugged.

"Usually. I haven't really been in a serious relationship." He said. "Not that I never wanted to." He added, seeing my sad expression. My face grew red with ebarassment, and I thanked my lucky stars I didn't tell him how I felt about him. His head dropped down and his green stripe glistened in the peeking sunlight. My lower lip trembled. I was so embarassed. I didn't take my eyes off the floor as I walked away, almost running.

"Bella...." He called after me. I kept my eyes on the ground and kept walking. My eyes stung and my throat closed. Please don't cry, please don't cry. I made it back to my truck and paused to take a breath. How could he be so naive? I thought about going home, but realized I could survive the day to get to art class.

x+X+x+X+x

I sat on the stood with the paintbrush in my hand. I was having a creative slump. I sat in front of my canvas, looking blankly at the white suface. I was reminded of my dream a few nights ago, and shuddered. He ruined my day. I slammed my paintbrush back into the can. Paint splashed everywhere and the whole class stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, scarmbling to pick up the mess. A few girls snickered but I ignored them and wiped up the paint. I sat back on the stool and stared at my work. The canvas was emtpy exept for a few angry splashes, and I wished I knew what to paint. I heard a knock at the door and I turned to see who it was. Edward strode in, making eye contact with me the whole time. He handed a note to the teacher and waited in the hall.

"Bella Swan?" the teacher said. "To the office." The classroom Wailed and hooted. I blushed at took my backpack off the floor and walked slowly out the door.  
He was leaning against a locker, smiling with his hand in his pocket. My heart thumped and stuttered in my chest. I put my hand on my heart, as if I left it alone it would jump out of my chest. I stood next to him and stared at the floor.

"Do I really need to go to the office?" I asked, hoping my eyes wouldn't betray me. His feet shifted.

"No. But I wanted to give you something. . ." He said. I looked up and he was smiling with a hand in his hair. I smiled and cursed myself for not being mad at him anymore. He smirked at my silence and reached into his pocket. He pulled out something gold and covered it in his hands.

"Don't laugh..." He warned. I nodded, hiding a smile. He looked at me and waited for me to look up at his before he opened his hand.

Laying in his palm was a gold braclet, complete with lock and key charms. He took the key and opened the lock, which unclasped the bracelet. He reached for my hand delicately and wrapped the bracelet around my wrist. He closed the lock and let the key dangle. My finger traced the heart shaped lock and I smiled.

"Whats this for...?" I asked, on the verge of tears. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair and I wondered if it was really a habit or did he do it for the ladies. He smiled and shrugged.

"For making you think I regreted anything." He whispered. He looked up at me from under his lashes and lightly touched my shoulder.

"Take care of yourself...... ." He said, and he turned and walked down the hall.

x+X+x+X+x

Bobbi: THERE! I finished. Did you like it? I liked the ending. It was a B*TCH to desribe the bracelet, and it didn't turn out the way I saw it in my head. How did I do on that? Was it confusing? Grr.. I don't know if I can do this. I can't handle critism! [or however you spell it] haha. Well anyways;; Read and Review, let me know how I did on this chapter. I will continue. XP So I seen that 11 people have alerts on it... So I will continue it for them! And for my self esteem lol X]] Read and Review! ! !


	4. Frazzled

**_Bobbi: Sorry its taken so long, but I needed to have some Zelda time after school. And I fell asleep alot XD . . . NANCY! This ones for you ;D_**

**x+X+x+X+x**

I drove to school over a cloudy gray sky. I didn't know why, but I felt like I could take on the world. The golden bracelet latched around my wrist sparkled. A grin spread across my lips and I reached over and turned off the ignition. I climbed out of the truck as I did every morning. I cursed as my pants got caught on something and I flipped over and landed on my butt. I grunted and unhooked my pants, lifting myself up and dusting my legs off.

My backpack spilled all over the pavement. I moaned and started picking the different folders up. My stomache crept around. What would I say to Edward? Should I avoid him? I picked my stuff up faster, shoving it all into my bag without a second glance.

I hurried off to my first period, wishing I would have brought a map. The schools general layout was more complicate than most schools, making it that much harder to find classes you visited on a regular basis. I turned one of the many sharp corners and gasped.

I had walked right into a fight.

There was a huge crowd building up, smiling and chanting with a hypnotic rythm. I closed my eyes and tensed up. I was pushed and shoved nearer and nearer to the fight and I fought back, not wanting to see any blood. More and more people builded up around me and I wondered where the teachers were.

I gave up and watched the fight.

Two teenagers, probably in their junior year were going at it, rolling on the ground while visious snarls ripped from their throats. One of them had brown hair and one of them had black and green hair.

Edward.

I realised with a gasp and shifted my weight uneasily, wishing I wasn't there. The other kid was on the ground shuddering and gasping. Edwards eyebrows forrowed and his fist flew to the kids face with a huge crack.

I flinched and a surprised whine escaped my mouth. Edwards fist was in the air, ready for another punch when he looked up at me. His lip was bleeding and his eye looked a little bit swollen.

"Hi Bella." He said dreamily. The other kid took advantage of his distraction and punched him in the nose, and an earsplitting crunch came from his nose. Edward fell over and the crowed howled, clearly pleased with the violence. My eyes teared up and my hands went numb. I fell foreward and crawled over to Edward. He was laying on the pavement breathing heavily. His eyelids fluttered but there was a big smile on his face. I smacked his arm in frustration and his smiled wider and looked up at me.

"Wasn't that great?" He said, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe this was real.

"I can't believe he beat me...." He said, getting up. He stumbled a little and walked over to the other kid.

"Greg. You're unbelievable, man." He said, giving him a high five. The crowd dispersed with big smiles on their faces. I was still on the ground in shock. He smiled and turned to me. I got up quickly and started walking away. I heard footsteps come up behind me.

"So? What did you think?" He beamed even with a busted lip and a bleeding nose. I looked at him in disgust. Was he serious?

"It was horrible. Why do you guys do that? Is it some kind of adreniline rush for you guys? A little ego boost?" I said, an annoyed tone in my voice. He forwned and took my hand. We stopped walking and he pressed my hand to his cheek. He sighed and looked up at me through his eyelashes.

"I'm sorry if I upset you..." He whispered, rubbing my hand softly against his cheek. He pulled me closer and rocked me back and forth. I slowly let my muscles droop, becoming compleatly content.

"I don't know whywe do it, but its fun." He whispered, brushing my hair with his fingers. I melted entirely beside him, melting into him. I sighed and closed my eyes. His hands moved down and they were making small circles on my back. He took his head off my shoulder.

"......You really make me smile..." He said, a disbelieving grin in his voice. I opened my eyes and smiled sheepishly. He put his head back on my shoulder and He laughed softly.

"I really didn't mean to make you upset....." He said, and then he sighed. "And I think I really.... like you." He said, pressing my hands into my back softly. My heart filled up and fluttered around. I smiled, feeling absolute bliss. I nuzzled my face into his neck.

"I like you too." I said, feeling really nervous and shakey. He pulled away from me too soon, and stared me in the eye.

"I'll follow you anywhere." He said, determination filled his eyes. A tear came to my eye and I mentally scolded it. He wiped it away.

"EDWARD!!!" A woman yelled. Our heads turned to see a car, a franitic woman leaning out of the window. "IF YOUR GOING TO INVITE FRIENDS OVER, MAKE SURE YOUR HOME FIRST!!!!!!" She wailed. He turned to me, smiled and shrugged. His eyes rolled and he turned back to her.

"HOLD ON, ELIZIBETH!!!" He yelled back in a perfect voice. He added a small curse word to the end before he turned back to me.

"EDWARD!! YOU WILL CALL ME MOTHER!!!!!!" She said, cutting him off. "YOU CAME OUT OF ME THAT MEANS I'M YOUR MOTHER!!!" I smiled and shook my head He looked to the ground embarassed, a huge grin on his face.

"She's usually less psychotic." He said. "You want to come over?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"I need to go with charlie somewhere." I told him, instantly regretting telling Charlie I'd go with him. He shrugged.

"Next time." He said. I smiled and he walked away. Two kids leaned out of the back seat window and threw him some kind of energy drink.

"Come on, man! We've got Xbox to play! God! Leave your girlfriend for one second!" His friend said in a teasing voice. Edward reached the car and play punched his friend in the shoulder. Edward got in the passenger seat and waved to me one last time.

"Edward! What happened to your eye?!" His mom wailed just as they drove away. I stood in the front of the school, laughing to myself. I rested my head in my hands. What a day.

The sun creeped out from behind the clouds and I squinted up to it. Its funny how god plays games with you sometimes. One day you could be having a horrible day, and then the next you could have a day like this.

Edward, the complete bad influence child, rebel of the world, the anti conformist, the total deep down sweetheart, liked me.

I couldn't believe it.

Because I didn't like him, I loved him.

**x+X+x+X+x**

**_Bobbi: HUZZAH! I'm finished! Not with the story, but with this chapter. Sorry I took so long. I liked this chapter. You guys know the plain white tee's right? A band I used to hate a few years ago, inspired this chapter. I was listening to "Hey there Delilah" ! ! ! SOOOO review and read! SO I could know to write more, or discontinue it. Because my story is in YOUR HANDS!! and P.S sorry if your sick of the fights, I will try to put less, but I like the idea of Edward being violents and bloody and . . . A BOY! I think to many people try to feminize Edward, like making him this lovey dovey little gumdrop gummy bear marshmallow-y guy. And I think he is, but I like him more when he's rough, but not too rough. But I'm a sucker for all Edward stories, no matter his personality. SO anyways, ending my little rant, REVIEW!!!_**

**_P.S. EDWARD IS A HUMAN! I just added the Charlie Vampire thing for fun XDD_****_  
_**

**_P:S.... I LOVE YOU NANCY!!!!_**


	5. Henry the BadGuy

**_Bobbi: Okay this is chapter.... 5....? Enjoy. This will be the best chapter yet. And guys, REVIEW! Por Favor?_**

**x+X+x+X+x**

On a cold afternoon, I stood in my room, in front of my easel. The breeze blew in the window, ruffling the curtains. I sighed a breath of calmness. I moved my paintbrush effortlessly across the canvas, creating swirls of green abd strokes of blue. I added some wispy clouds and a burning sun. I had been to the beach once, only once, when I was little. I was only six or seven, and I didn't know how to swim.

I smiled as I guided my brush in brown and orange strokes, creating a rocky beach. I suddenly remembered Edward. I hadn't seen him in days, but I have spoken to him in various text messages on the phone Charlie got me, strictly for emergencies. Apperently, texting me "Wht up LOL" was an emergency in Edwards point of view. I mentally scolded spring break, and I felt like it has been years since I've seen him. Mind you, it has only been days. I felt an unexplainable attraction to Edward, but I wasn't complaining. After being an outcast for so many years, a little rebelian attention feels pretty good.

"Bells? Can I come in?" I jumped as Charlies voice boomed through the door. I stood up and put my beaten up paintbrush down.

"Er, yeh." I stuttered. Yeh? Was that even a word? Charlie opened the door cautiously and his eyes sweeped the room. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Geeze, Bells. Your shirt is filthy. I think you have more paint on your clothes than you do on your.. uh... thingy." He said, gesturing towards my half done painting. I smiled and sat back down.

"Did you need something, dad?" I said, smiling innocently. His eyes glazed over, fixed on something out the window. He turned to me.

"Huh? Oh. Right. I was going over to a friends house in a little while, and his lady friend has a son your age and I wanted to know if you wanted to tag along, you know, get out of the house for a bit." He said, looking down. "You're up here everyday, painting away, I'm worried you might get cabin fever." He chuckled and took his fishing hat off. I smiled and accidently knocked on of my paintcans over. I caught it just in time and looked up at Charlie.

"Er... Sure. When were you gonna leave?" I asked, distracted by the setting sun.

"Pretty soon, before it gets to late. Me and Henry were just gonna talk work for a while, anyways." Charlie said, obviously uncomfortable with the length of conversation. He backed towards the door.

"Okay, Well I'll let you know when I'm ready." I said, He smiled and swiftly- well, swiftly for Charlie- opened the door and escaped. I giggled at his haste and sighed. Why did I agree? The only boy I was interested in was probably out at a party with his friends. Why would I want to hang out with a strange boy? And knowing Charlie he was probably a straight A kid who plays W.O.W.

Did my social life suck so bad that I have to go out with my dad in order to meet new people?

**x+X+x+X+x**

Bundled in the car a half an hour later, I was beggining to regret accepting the invatation. I groaned involentarily and Charlies brow creased.

"Does it really bug you that much to be around other people?" He said, depression creeping over his features. A shudder of guilt ran through my body. I hated seeing anyone sad, even more so because of the fact that I was the reason. i smiled fakely and pulled out a mini sketchbook.

"Sort of. Not really. I don't mind people." I scrambled. He let it drop and fixed his eyes on the road. The sky was a dark gray, and even in the dim light I was able to draw the frame of the mountians, and the thick vegitation surrounding it. We pulled into a dark winding pathway, lit every five feet or so by tiny 1700's style candle-lit street lamps. I counted them all the way until we got to the driveway.

Thirty seven lamps. Thirty seven lamps up until the long narrowed driveway. The house was massive, with huge glass windows on three sides of it. Charlie brought the truck to a stop and I gaped at the house. The windows were dark, and I could make out long forest green drapes covering the inside.

"This is where Henry lives?" I gasped, unable to believe someone who was friends with Charlie and worked at the Forks P.D. could afford a house of this magnitude. We got out of the truck and slammed the doors. I stared up and down at the house, dropping my sketch book. Charlie chuckled and picked it up for me.

"Yep." He said simply. We walked up the cobblestone steps towards the huge oak doors. There was a giant brass door knocker thingy hanging on the front of the door. Charlie ignored it and rang the bell. It had a loud deep ding-dong sound. I ran my hand along the wooden wood rose carvings that framed the door. I realised then I have never seen a house like this in my entire life. the door opened and a bronze haired female opened the door.

"Hello, Charlie!" She squealed and ran over to him for a hug. He akwardly put his arms around her and shifted away uncomfortably.

"Uhm.. This is Bella." He said, gesturing to me. She was wearing a pink sundress with black heels that clicked as she walked over to me.

"OH! Bella! Now we can finally meet! I've heard so much about you!" She squeeked, and something about her voice at high volume made her feel very familiar. She gave me a tight squeeze and released me, as if taking me in all at once. She smiled again and her Jade colored eyes watered up.

"Bella. What a beautiful name." She said, her voice croaking. "Oh god! Look at me! Whining like a banchee! Oh BELLA! Excuse my lack of emotional control!" She said, her voice getting louder with every word. I smiled uneasily and we all heard a voice come from inside the house.

"Bella?" We heard the muffled voice say. I frowned and looked down. I didn't want to meet anymore of Charlies friends. The lady looked down and blushed. Charlie put an akward hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be embarassed, Elizibeth." He said. Something inside my head clicked. Elizibeth was the name of Edwards mom. Could this be his house? Just as I had that thought, a dark figure stummbled behind Elizibeth.

Edward was smiling, his eyes fixed on me. He was wearing a zombie tee shirt and black skinny jeans. He blushed and put a hand on his mothers shoulder.

"You didn't tell me we were having guests!" He said, totally fake enthusiasm. His eyes were still on me, though now they were looking me slowly up and down. His mom brushed his hand away and smiled.

"Charlie wanted to talk to Henry today, and I haven't met Bella yet. By the way, this is Bella." She told him, sweeping a hand in my direction. He grinned and stepped towards me.

"I know." He said. "We've met." My heart was thudding uncontrolably in my chest. I shivered and he put an arm around my shoulders. I noticed Charlie shudder.

"I'm just gonna go find Henry...." He said, eyeing Edward. "May I?" He said, turning to Elizibeth. She moved aside and smiled at us. She gave Edward a warning glance and followed Charlie inside. Edward whispered without looking at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"You following me?" He whispered, and I blushed. He lead me inside and closed the door.

"Don't you wish." I said, teasing his ego. He grinned and lead me to the kitchen.

"I want you to meet someone special to me." He said. "Shes my world." I nodded and frowned. Although Edward had told me he liked me and he would follow me anywhere, That didn't EXACTLY mean we were going out. I smiled slightly, remembering the day he put his head on my shoulder as if his feelings exhasted him.

He lead me into the main dining room, and I noticed the decor more htan anything else. The table had a glass top, and the chairs were black with fluffy red seat cushions. The fram of the table was black, it was a long table with a huge mid-evil style crusifix center peice. If only Charlie seen this, he would think they were all vampires. I chuckled despite the burning feelings inside me.

Sitting in the biggest chair at the end of the table was a small child, probably only eight or nine. She was drawing, and intense look on her face. Edward walked over the her and she looked up and smiled. I gasped. She had Edwards face, long straight bronze hair with rosy cheeks, the same piercing green eyes as Edward and Elizibeth. Edward picked her up and kissed one of her cheeks.

She giggled, and squirmed. He put her down and she turned to me adorably. She smiled and sashayed over to me. I shifted and looked down at her, waiting to hear her voice. She took my hand in her little ones, and I noticed she was as pale as Edward. She kissed my hand and said something in another language. She smiled at me and sat down.

"Hi. I'm Rosemarie. And you?" She said. I smiled and looked at Edward, who was sitting cross legged right beside her. I sank down clumsily and smiled.

"My name is Bella." I told her, smiling hugely at Edward. He shrugged and petted her hair.

"This is my little sister. She means the world to me." He said, and his eyes watered up. He looked away and put his head in his hands, embarassed. I turned to Rosemarie.

"What did you say before?" I asked, feeling a little bit pathetic that a nine year old knew another language and I only spoke english.

"It's a swedish prayer. I was blessing you and your family. Edward taught me." she said, smiling at Edward, who had regained his emotions. He smiled and placed her in his lap. She smiled and revealed two missing front teeth. I grinned and giggled. Who knew cliche' could be SO CUTE? Henry and Charlie appeared, Charlie smiling down at Rosemarie.

"Hello, Rosie. How are you?" He said, running the back of his finger on her cheeks. She held his finger and smiled.

"Okay." she smiled. Henry picked her up and smiled down at me and Edward. I always thought it was funny how Henry looked like a bear while Charlie resembled a muscrat or something.

"She did her homework?" Henry said, turning to Edward. Edwards smile disappeared and he smirked and glared.

"I know the drill. I've been helping her for weeks while you've been trying to weasle your way into my mothers bedroom. Why wouldn't her homework be done today?" He asked, fire in his words. His face wore a menacing glare. Henry frowned and his eyebrow creased. He whispered something into Rosemaries ear and she ran out of the kitchen.

"Me and your mom are friends. Thats all." He said, looking into Edwards eyes. Charlie shifted uncomfortably and left the room. He motioned for me to leave with him. I started getting up but Edwards hand shot out and took mine. He squoze my hand a little too tight, but I sank back down beside him.

"She doesn't want you, Henry. I don't know what else you want me to say to you. She didn't want you when my father died and she doesn't want you now. I don't know what your still doing here, my friend." Edward spit the word friend, and he sqoze my hand tighter. Henry looked at me and held out a finger to Edward, who was getting ready to speak again.

"Bella? Could you leave so me and Edward can have a private conversation?" Henry said. I nodded and started to get up. Edward pulled my hand to the floor and I fell with it.

"Whatever you can say to me, you can say to her." Edward said, his voice softening a bit. Henry rubbed his eyebrows and grumbled.

"Edward, we can have this discussion another time. We have guests, and I cannot believe you would say that kind of thing in front of your sister." Henry said, his eyes closed. Edwards glared dropped and his eyes watered. His face was blank and his hand held mine uncomfortably tight. No wonder he rarely lost fights. He was strong. He put his head in one hand and he spoke softly and slowly.

"Just leave." He said it quietly, but the words were full of authority. Henry shifted and turned, but stopped.

"I just want"

"JUST GO!!" Edward shot of from beside me and was in Henrys face in seconds. Henry finched from the closeness but didn't retreat. I stood up stiffly and prepared to run.

"EDWARD MASEN CULLEN!" Elizibeth roared, comming in beside Henry, Edwards eyes flashed to her but he stayed where he was.

"I can't believe you would do this! It wouldn't matter so much if we were alone but we have GUESTS!" She screamed. "You're acting like a child and your scaring your sister!!" Edwards eyes flashed behind Elizibeth, where Rosemarie stood. Her eyes were filled with tears.

Edward crumpled to his knees and held his arms open, a pleading look on his face. He whispered he was sorry. His eyes were fixed on his sister, who shook her head and walked away. A tear fell from his eyes and he curled up into a ball. His body shook and his arms wrapped around his torso. A animal like whine came from his mouth and I bent to help him. Charlie caught my wrist and looked at my hand.

"What happened?" He said, running a finger along pinkish red marks. "He hurt her." Charlie said, looking at Henry. I shook my head, fighting tears of my own. Henry looked to the floor and whispered.

"Charlie, I think we should do this another time. I'm sorry about her hand. I hope our friendship is still intact." Henry said. "I knew he was a stubborn one but this has gone too far. I am deeply sorry." I shook my head and realised I was crying. I looked back to Edward and looked at Charlie.

"Charlie, Edward didn't hurt me. He was holding my hand and he sqoze it because he was angry, its not his fault." I said, slurring my frantic words.

"I just need to..." I said, bending again. Charlie pulled me upright and told me to get in the car. I shook my head and cried, hating seeing Edward in pain.

"Just get in the car, Bella." Charlie said. I looked at Elizibeth and Henry. They were looking at Charlie, clearly embarassed for Edwards behaviour. Charlie pulled me to the door, mumbling something to Henry and shaking his hand. I fought back against his hold and yelped, my eyes glued to Edwards shaking body. I gave up, squeezed my eyes shut and clung to Charlies body.

**x+X+x+X+x**

Somehow, Charlie managed to get me into the car. I stopped crying and I watched Charlie talk to Elizibeth and Henry before we left.

**x+X+x+X+x**

I sat at the computer, drinking water to get rid of the hiccups. The only E-mail I had was from Renee, saying how happy she was with Phil, and they were going to Texas for a weekend. I didn't reply. I hadn't realised Edward had a weak point.

He made his sister cry, and he was totally broken. My throat closed up, remembering what happend just three hours ago. It was dark outside and the moon was full. I needed to speak to him. I wanted to know if he was okay, and if Rosemarie was okay. I had an idea.

I opened up my IMing service and clicked the 'find friends' button. I typed up his name and state and waited. My computer groaned and I sighed and looked out the window. The trees blew gently and I turned on my stereo.

An indie rock band I knew was playing. I tapped my foot along with the lyrics and guitars. I bounced my head up and down. I cried and cried, but actually sounded okay through the tears. I wonder if all rockstars cried when they sang the song ended, and I looked back to the computer screen, embarassed for my actions but greatful for the release. One result popped up, and I thanked the Unamed god for my luck that he was online. I clicked to send him and IM and typed.

**Bella9434: Is this Edward?**

I felt stupid for asking and waited.

**EdwardDawg: Yes. Whose this?  
Bella9434: Bella, from school. EdwardDawg: Oh Hello. Sorry about earlier.... X[**

I smiled he knew it was me and I laughed at his username.

**Bella9434: Interesting username. EdwardDawg: Yeah, One of my friends made it for me haha.  
Bella9434: Are you okay?  
EdwardDawg:.....**

I decided to let him decide if he wanted to tell me, so I didn't type anything.

**EdwardDawg: I really hate him for making me look stupid. I can't believe I made Rosie cry. She's the one person in my family who would never betray me, and I made her cry. I f**king hate myself right now.**

The settings on my IMing service bleeped out the bad word, but I still flinched.

**Bella9434: She's not going to hate you forever. It was obvious she loves you very much. On time is not going to make a difference. Has she firgiven you?  
EdwardDawg: Yes. She has. Shes sleeping on my floor. I know she loves me.  
Bella9434: I know she does. Shes adorable, by the way. You guys have the same face.  
EdwardDawg: No, we don't. She got all the cuteness haha.  
Bella9434: Thats a lie.  
EdwardDawg: :]**

I smiled and blushed. I wish he was here.

**Bella9434: Its late and I think Charlies waking up. EdwardDawg: Are you sure you have to go?  
Bella9434: Positive. See you sometime.  
EdwardDawg: .  
EdwardDawg: Goodnight. )  
Bella9434: Byebye :]**

**x+X+x+X+x**

I dreamt about Edward. I pictured us sitting on the beach I visited when I was little, him holding my hand and staring deep into my eyes. He stood up and pulled me with him. He picked me up and carried me along the shore. His eyes were bright jade in the sunlight and his skin was as white as the moon. He leaned down and kissed me, making my heart beat faster. He whispered my name.

**x****+X+x+X+x**

Bobbi: I'm done. That is... MY favorite chapter. Ouch my hands hurt. Well review, and I'd also like to know which chapter was your favorite and if I should continue. PLEASE reveiw if you read it, only if its one word. One LETTER! haha. Well I'm going to sleep.. Its 1:23 p.m but I'm tired and its bright outside.

**P.s. GO AND READ FINALFANTASYGIRL16's STORIES! I love them :] She has such kickass ideas haha 3**

P.p.s. I stayed home today XD


	6. Bleeding a little inside

Bobbi: Oh yes. Thats right. I like to log on to this website and be greeted by nice reviews. It really tickles my kittens. HUZZAH!!!. Tell me if you like it.. Or not.... Or you think I should make Edward a tranny, WHAT!? Or possibly make Edward... Dance? Yes, I think we might dance.  
ENJOY AT YOUR OWN EXPENCE! Btw; his little sisters name isn't ROSEMARY, its pronounced ROSE- Mah- rEE... haha

Have you guys seen the movie 8 Mile? With Eminem in it? Remember How protective he was over his little sister in the movie? Thats like Rosie and Edward. But better.

x+X+x+X+xEdwards POVx+X+x+X+x[I know, right?]

We sat at the glass dining table, me and the girl of my existence. It was noon, and Henry was at work.

"Do you like this one?" Rosie said, showing me a picture she made in art. I smiled wide and nodded. She went through all of her pictures, organizing them into piles of her favorites and her least favorites. I loved how she seemed like an adult.

"Do you like this one?" I asked her, holding up one of her paintings of a tree. She nodded and smiled, and I couldn't help the smile that came over my face. She leapt out of her chair and walked into the kitchen. I watched her with loving eyes. She was the only peice of my family that wasn't messed up. I planned on keeping it that way. The doorbell rang, I pushed away from the table and answered the door. It was Corey.

"What up, man?" He said, pushing me aside to come in. I smiled and pushed him back.

"Who said you could come in?" I asked, eager for a fight. He shook his head and glanced around the empty living room.

"Doesn't look like you have anything better to do." He laughed and plopped down on the couch. I sat with him. I liked having him over because of Henrys distaste for him. He picked up the remote and flipped aimlessly through the channels.

"Dude," He said without looking away from the screen, "Remember Julie whatever her last name is?" He asked. I wrinkled my nose and nodded. The only way to describe Julie was the word 'beast'. We had gotten together a few times in the spring, but she ended up cheating on me. Three times.

"Yeah I do, unfortunately." I said. Rosie came into the room and sat in between us. I smiled and put an arm around her. Corey rolled his eyes and I smiled wider.

"Hey, we haven't seen Jacob in a long time." Corey said, breaking the silence. I nodded and wondered where this was going. Jacob was a cool kid, but he has tried to be with every one of my girlfriends in the past. I don't know if I 'd want him anywhere near Bella. Though we weren't going out yet, I felt like we should be.

"What about him?" I asked. Corey shrugged.

"Maybe we should hang out." he suggested, shrugging again.

"I can't. I'm going over to Bellas' house today." I felt Rosie rest against my shoulder. I smiled and kissed her head. I loved her so much. She was without a doubt my favorite family member.

"So take him with you. You're leaving right now, right?" He said, "I already kind of invited him over..." He said sheepishly. I glared at him frostily, and the bell rang seconds later.

"You're dead." I muttered, getting up to answer the door. I brushed off my shirt and opened the door.

"Hey Jake." I said. Jacob stood in the doorway, all six foot four of him. He smiled a bright smile and walked in. His shirt said, 'My place?'. I didn't want him over at Bella's with that shirt on. But, well, I didn't have an option.

x+X+x+X+x

Several minutes later, after I called Bella and explained the situation, me and Jacob were cruising down the winding path towards Forks. I left Corey to baby-sit Rosie and me and Jacob left.

I would have been perfectly content with Jake staying with Corey, but he claimed he felt uncomfortable around him.

x+X+x+X+x

We rang the doorbell and I did a once over on my outfit. I wore a black Etnies tee shirt with tight black pants. I always wore my tightest pants around her. I don't think she ever notices, but still. Jacob laughed and I looked over at him.

"What?" I said, instantly embarassed. He gestured to my pants and laughed again.

"Its gonna take you forever to peel those off later!" He laughed hysterically. "I don't even think MY pants are as tight as those!" He screeched. I looked down at his. They were as tight as mine, maybe more. I rolled my eyes and suddenly thought the whole tight pants idea was kind of low. Desperate.

I heard the lock jiggle and the door opened. Bella stood in the open doorway, resembling something close to a goddess. She was so beautiful. She was by far the most enchanting woman I have ever seen. She makes every Playboy pinup look like The Hunchback of Notre Dame. I wanted to be her boyfriend so bad. She smiled and my heart hit my chin, I froze there. I played it off cool.

"Hey Bella." I said, hugging her for a few moments. Her body heat warmed mine, and I wished mine could warm her. I was born a cold child. I released her regretfully and introduced Jacob.

"This is Jacob. He decided to tag along today." I said, hiding all frustration in my voice. Jacob had controlled his laughter and was looking at Bella with his mouth hanging open. A wave of acomlishment washed over me, and I stood up tall. Jacob put his best grin on and smiled sweetly.

"Heyyyy." He said, giving a cheap wave.

"Come in.." Bella said, her eyes glued to me. I walked in and wrinkled my nose against the smell. Charlie and his wierd vampire beliefs. I laughed queitly to myself, thinking I was the closest thing to a vampire to walk into his house. Bella looked up at me.

"Whats so funny?" She said, smiling sheepishly. I shook my head and sat down onto the couch, beconing her down with me. Jacob wandered in and glanced around.

"Nice place. Can I see your room?" He asked, a suggestive tone to his voice. I glared up at him and he shrugged, still smiling a cocky smile. Bella started standing up but I softly pulled her back down. She flinched and I realised why. I looked into her eyes and she turned away. I lifted up her sleeve. Her hand was covered in purple splotches. I gasped and looked up at her. She shrugged and frowned. I remembered when I squeezed her hand. I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Jacob, who was watching the T.V. turned to see what I was looking at. His eyes opened wide but he pretended he didn't see and turned to Bella.

"I'm just gonna use the... bathroom.." He mumbled, heaving himself off the couch and down the hall. Bella looked into my eyes.

"It was an accident. You didn't mean to. Just forget about it." She smiled calmly and pulled her hand away. I met her eyes, but I did not smile.

"I really didn't..." I started. Her eyes were calm and her face was happy.

"I know. Just forget about it." She said. And I tried. I held her hand and we watched some show about the Egyptians. Half way through it, she glanced up at me.

"I didn't think you would watch shows like this. I always pictured you watching 'Scarred' or 'Viva La Bam' Or something like that. Rebelious." She said in her soft voice. I tossed the remote and rolled my eyes.

"I LOVE the Aztecs." I said. She giggled and hit me softly.

"They're Egyptians." She laughed. Jacob reappeared and I realised he'd been gone a along time. I stared at him suspicously.

"You were gone along time..." I said, eyeing him..He shrugged and looked at the T.V.

"I was checking out the backyard." He said. I looked at Bella. Her eyes were trained on the T.V. and she didn't seem to be paying any attention to me or Jacob. I decided to have a little fun. I caught Jacobs attention and then I turned to Bella.

"You look so great today." I said, leaning closer. She smiled and snuggled into my chest. I layed my head against hers and glanced at Jacob. He was paying no attention but his eyes were burning jealousy. I smiled and put an arm around her. I nestled my face into her hair. It was soft, like rabbit fur, but more seductive. She reminded me of the succubus. Dangerous and sneaky. I know I need her in my life. I really really felt like she was the one. I've been with other girls both plutonic and otherwise, but I didn't want Bella physically. Wait. Okay, I DO want her physically, but emotionally as well. When I met her, I felt like she was going to be a peice of my life, and an important peice at that.

x+X+x+X+x

Several hours later, it became time to leave. I complained to Henry on the phone that it was only 5:40, but of course, he got his way. After a long goodbye hug for Bella, Jacob told me he didn't live far from Bella's house so he would just walk home. I dropped him off at the end of her street and drove away. I reached my house in ample time, just in time to see Henry climb out of his car and grimace at me. I ignored him and sprinted up the path, opening the door. Rosie was sitting by the stairs, playing with one of her Barbies. She had cut all the hair off. I snickered and kneeled down beside her. She smiled up at me. I smiled back and thought of an idea.

"Hey Rosie, you want to go bowling?" I asked, she dropped her Barbie and nodded furiously. I laughed out loud and stood up.

"Get your jacket on." I said, glancing at the door. She did as she was told and met me back at the door moments later. I opened the heavy front door and met Henry halfway up the path. He asked us where we were going but I pretended not to hear. I hurried Rosie into the back seat and pushed the button on the remote that locked to doors. I dashed to the drivers side and climbed in. I had the key in the ignition and was just about to turn it when Henry was at the window. He tapped twice. I grumbled and rolled down the window half way.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, face full of annoyance. I sneered and frostily replied, rolling up the window a bit 'accidentally.

"We're going on a Sunday drive with Mrs. Daisy. Mind your own business, old man. I think your missing Bingo." I glared and turned the key. The engine roared to life and I smiled. Henry shook his head.

"You're not going anywhere. You have chores to do." He jiggled the handle. I grimaced and scowled.

"I'm not doing any of your unnesissary household crap." I reved the engine and shooed him away from the car.

"You've got a lot of nerve, boy. Just remember until you're 18, you belong to your mother, and she belongs to me." He said. I furiously drove in reverse visiously, knocking him over. I laughed and put the car in drive. He was standing ten feet from the front of the car, and I swore I could run him over. Or at least clip on of his legs. I angrily accelerated, but, knowing I'd get in deep deep trouble, swerved on purpose, missing him by a foot. I growled and made a hoop around him, exiting smoothly into the winding road. I felt proud but dead. How could he talk about my mother like that? And how could she be so stupid and stay with him?

As we drove on the freeway towards Seattle, I thought about the first fist fight me and Henry had gotten in to. I was young, Maybe about twelve. Rosie was only five. My father died the same year Rosie was born. He died the day my mother was impregnated. He was murdered in his sleep. I don't remember much about him, only that he shared me, Rosie and my mothers eyes. I knew he had black hair. Henry came into my life the day Rosie was born. He was the wheelchair pusher. He was a cabbie who had taken Elizibeth to the emergency room. I didn't like him when I first met him, I knew we wouldn't be friends.

_When I was twelve, I was half asleep on the couch around noon. Rosie was babbling on about her schoolwork, and Henry was laying on the couch like an oaf. I don't remember what happened, but suddenly he was storming up to Rosie, shaking his fist. She had dug her way into his 'secret drawer', where I remember he kept all his guns and remote control batteries._

I smiled, remembering.

_He took her by the back of her shirt and pushed her on the floor, yelling at her that she was grounded. I remember jumping off the couch and pounding my fists into his chest. He grabbed my wrist and was shouting bad words into my face. His breath smelt like cigarettes. He squeezed and shook my wrist and I heard a crack. I remember falling to the floor, holding my wrist in agony. He pushed Rosie into her room and told her she was grounded. He then locked her door on his way out and clattered back into the living room for me. I heard Rosemarie crying, shouting and screaming. I remember her throwing things around and calling my name. I wanted to help her, but my wrist was screaming. I cried and hunched over my wrist, feeling helpless. I remember Henry walking over to me and yanking me up by the hair. He looked at my wrist and grabbed it. I screamed my head off and fought his hold, only to fail. I remember him looking me in the eyes and whispering, "We're going to tell your mother this was an accident. You did it. While you were out in the yard, being worthless." I remember him dropping me back hard onto my wrist. He left me there crying until Elizibeth came home._

x A tear fell from my cheek. I snapped back into the present and wiped my eye. Ever since that day, I couldn't stand the sound of Rosie's crying. That wasn't the last fight me and Henry got into, and it wasn't the only one that ended in broken bones. While I was young, I always prayed my mom would find the strength to leave him. I thought she was afraid of being alone.

x

I parked in an empty spot, right near the doors. Being loaded gave me the advantage of renting out the entire bowling alley for Rosie. We walked in and payed for her shoes. I bought Rosie and ice cream cone and I watched her eat it. I was so glad she wasn't tarnished with all this fear and anger. Not yet.

"Are you having fun?" I asked her once she started bowling. She picked up a neon green ball and threw it lopsided onto the alley. I winced as it automatically fell into the gutter, and I wrote down her score. She always played for fun. She smiled and picked up a purple ball.

"Tons of fun." She sang. "I have a question. If there was a zombie attack right now, what would you use to kill them?" She asked. I laughed loudly at her question, thinking she sounded just like me. She was the funnest zombie video game partner ever. I looked around the room and laughed.

"I would take a bowling pin and bash their brains out." I answered casually. She nodded and smiled toothily.

"Sweet." She threw another gutterball and I laughed. I loved how she sounded like me, but I didn't want her to turn out like me.

I didn't want anyone to turn out like me.

x+X+x+X+x

Bobbi: That was sketchy. That whole chapter was sketchy to write. I'm not feeling too good about this one, folks. Was it good? did you like it? I feel like... I dont know... It was difficult to write his point of veiw.  
Did you like the tight pants part? I just wanted to get a visual... HAHA! Mmmh.... Edward in skinny jeans. Awesome. Edward in tight skinny jeans? INCREDIBLE. HAHa. I wasn't watching for spelling, and I ussually get most of the ones I miss but when I get and idea for a line or sentence, I have to put it down before I forget.

So... Let me know if you liked it. I DID however, like the ending.

Oh and P.S. Heres a rough outline of what the charectors look like:

Edward: Victor from the corpse bride. Kind of lanky like that, but still Robert Pattinson, just not as buff. Dresses like a hot hot hot hot guy, in all black.. XP

Bella: Just Kristen Stewart, whateves. She didn't change in my story so shes just the same.

Rosie: Okay, have you guys seen the movie 'The Ring'? You know when Samara is alive and standing next to the well, singing? Or when Rachel is watching the hospital videos and Samara is sitting in the chair explaining her pictures? Rosie looks just like her, but with bronze hair and two missing teeth.  
Thats also how her personality comes off as to new people. Kind of eerie, but still the cutest little girl you've ever seen.

Elizibeth: Whatever you want her too look like. But she should look like Edward.

Henry: Van Helsing, minus the hat HAHAH

Jacob: He has emo hair, He's not as buff and he dresses like Bam Margera. HAHAHA I dont like Jacob.


	7. What did I just do?

**_Bobbi: Jacob was in the last chapter simpley so I could bring him back later on if I need a new bad guy. He didn't really have a vital role. So.. Yup._****_  
_****_Read and review.. And recommend. Muahah. I made a new R._**

**_R+R+R!! Lmao enjoy. Oh and, in your review, if indeed one is given, please include an awesome word such as "SHAZZAM!" or, "BONQUESHA!" . . . Just because. Hhahhaa just kidding._**

**x+X+x+X+x**

Charlie shifted and grunted again in the corner of my eye. I sighed and turned away from him. Why was he being so difficult? I didn't get out much, and now that I'm finally getting out of the house, he has to throw a hissy fit the whole way there. Edward isn't a bad guy, he just got off to a bad start. Thats what I've been trying to tell Charlie all day.

"Just give him a"

"No." Charlie said, cutting me off. I scowled as I turned off the radio. I looked out my window at the circling clouds, thinking about Edward. He was so perfect. I didn't deserve him. I shrunk in my seat. He could have any girl he wanted, yet he chose to hang out with me. I didn't know if we were a couple yet, I would assume we were, but, Edward and I do things differently.

Charlie pulled into the winding road leading to the Cullen Estate. The road was dark, the candles on either side were not lit. A dark feeling passed over me, and I sat up in my chair. I glanced around suspiciously. Charlie looked at me.

"What?" He asked, voice full of wavering bravery. I rolled my eyes and slumped into the dusty truck seat.

"Oh so now you're talking to me?" I smirked. He shrugged and fixed his eyes on the ever-twisting lane. The clouds grew darker, the trees became almost black in the night. I rolled the window down and stuck my head out. The wind whipped my face and I winced, but stayed where I was. The feeling was magnificent. I smiled and stuck my face out further. I closed my eyes and let my mouth smile wickedly. Wind blew my hair around in currents. I giggled in delight, feeling very much like a little girl.

**x+X+x+X+x**

"Don't be home late." Charlie grumbled as he drove off. I stood in the dark, shivering and uncomfortable. I hurried up the walkway and rang the door bell. his house was immensley huge, and the inside was extremely nice. There was no noise comming from the house, but more light then the last time. I heard shuffling from inside the house, something fell, and The door opened. Edward greeted me, a taco in each hand. He smiled and lead me in.

"He Berra." He said with his mouth full. I smiled as he shoved a taco in my hands. He closed the door and swallowed his food.

"I mean, Hey Bella." He told me. I bit my taco and he laced his fingers through mine, leading me up the stairs.

"Whose home?" I asked, butterflies in my stomache, he turned around and winked, most likely to scare me.

"Just us." He smiled. It worked. My palms sweated and My heart raced. I concentrated on the pictures on the walls. There were pictures of Henry, Rosie and Elizibeth. I stopped walking.

"Where are all the pictures of you?" I whispered. He looked down and shrugged.

"I never thought about it." He said, so low I could barely hear. I lifted his face and stared into his eyes.

"Yes you have." I whispered. He took my hand and pressed it to his warm lips and nodded. He pulled me father up the stairs.

"Don't think about it." He said, flipping on the light switch to his room. "Lets just hang out."

**x+X+x+X+x**

His room was dark and cold, even with the light on. There were clothes piled up in the closet, and on his floor was scattered with books about mythology and tattoo magazines. He sat on his bed and took his shoes off, revealing gray socks with little sheeps on them. I laughed and pointed to his socks. "I'm loving those socks." I smiled. He wiggled his toes and pulled me on the bed. My heart raced and he stared into my eyes. He reached behind his back and handed me something. It was a game controller. "Ready to see some zombie brains?" He asked, smiling crookedly.

**x+X+x+X+x**

Three hours, eight sodas and 134 rounds of Zombie slayings later, He was still beating me feircly. I kept my eyes glued to the screen.

"You said you were gonna be easy on me!" I wailed, clicking the buttons furiously. He laughed loudly and slashed my players body in half.

"Oh, that was gruesome. And I am going easy on you!" He said, killing my guy once again. The game ended and he threw down his controller, falling back onto the floor. I fell beside him.

"You are even funner to beat than Rosie." He said, running his hand along my cheek. I caught his hand and held it there. He smiled and muttered something under his breath. It sounded like a bad word. I released his hand and turned to him.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, feeling lonliness flod my veins. He reached for me and pulled me closer. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

"I never thought this would happen to me." He whispered into my hair. "I never thought I would care this much about anybody. It kind of..." He paused. "It kind of scares me. To death. I never thought..." He breathed in loudly. "I was alone for so long.. I've been with a lot of people, but I've never loved them...and well.. I love YOU, Bella"

"I love you too. And it scares me too." I whispered, getting everything I've ever wanted. He ran his hand through my hair and whispered.

"I know this is kind of weird.. and sudden. But this is how I feel." I whispered, putting my hand on his chest."In here."

My face flooded with heat and I wrapped my arms around him. The T.V. turned itself off and the room went black. My arms wrapped tighter around him and he pressed himself closer to me. I felt his breathing on my neck.

"Bella...." he whispered, and I wove my fingers in his hair. His breathing raced, and his arms tensed, he whispered my name. He kissed me ferociously over and over again. The room was dark and cold, but I didn't feel it. [Bobbi: WOOT WOOT!] I touched the hem of his shirt, and started pulling it up. He grabbed my hands.

"Bella...." He whispered, gasping for air. "Stop." I ignored him and put my hands on his chest under his shirt. He shuddered and I pushed our bodies even closer. He grunted and put his hands in my hair, leaning my head back. His lips were on my neck, and I whispered his name. Then he froze. He shot up abruptly and bolted to the door and down the hall. I heard his footsteps going down the stairs, and I heard the front door slam.

**x+X+x+X+x**

I sat in the middle of his floor, crying softly. I hunched over myself and layed my head in my arms. It all happened so fast. One minute we were in each others arms, and the next minute he was running out the door. Did I do something wrong?

I felt so horrible, so unbelieveably alone, regected. I stood up on wobbely legs, promising myself this wouldn't happen again. He had no clue what I wanted, he had no clue about me. He made it clear that he didn't want me. I loved him so much, but I wouldn't make him love me anymore. I couldn't help but wonder what I did wrong.

**x+X+x+X+xEdwards POVx+X+x+X+x**

My feet pounded the earth. That was intense. I ran through the trees, feeling the wind whipping my face. I had to escape, escape these feelings of desire. I wanted her so bad back there, but I couldn't. She was like Peitho, the beautiful goddess of seduction, and I didn't even think she knew the effect she had on me... physically. I would have taken her right there, but I couldn't... I loved her too much. I didn't want to tarnish our strong connection with feelings of lust. I stopped running. She probably thinks I'm a huge jerk! I started running, but stopped short. I couldn't go back there. If I see her again, I know I won't be able to help myself. And that might not be what she wants. She probably wants a strong, emotional type of boyfriend, the kind who isn't even interested in.. THAT... kind of thing. I paced and pulled my hair, groaning.

What was I going to do??

**x+X+x+X+x**

Bobbi: Woah. Sweet I'm done, all in one day! Cha ching! Muah ha ah.. I was watching a lot of movies with some rated R content in them, so thats were I got most of the dialouge. So. Oh wow! It was fun writing this chapter, Because of the secrecy. I hide what I write from my family, purely because I'm embarassed. HAHA. So PLEASE review! Oh god, please review! R+R+R hahah.

&L%:*6.&L%:*6.

p.s.

So I just RE-read the story, And I wondered wtf happened to her taco? Just assume she ate it, w/e. **_Pay no attention to the disappearing taco! lol._**


	8. She's not aware yet but she's yours

_**Bobbi: I'm not sure how this is going to go. But read it anyways. haha just kidding. Do with it what you will. Lovelovelove reviews and reads.[?] I will continue when I get reviews, okay suckers? well. Here goes nada.**_

**x+X+x+X+xLater that same nightx+X+x+X+x**

I felt completely shattered. I curled up in my bed, cursing the day away. I hated myself. I hated myself for thinking he could love me. I hate myself for believing him. I should have known that when the time came, he didn't mean it when he said he loved me. Or, maybe he did. But not enough. I furiously wiped a tear from my cheek. My eyes were red and raw, chapped and moist. I clenched my jaw and exhaled sharply, hating the very being of my existence.

I hoped tommarow would be better.

**x+X+x+X+xNext day.x+X=x+X+x**

I wasn't as mad as I expected I would be. I was.. perfectly content. I trully was not mad anymore. I thought it was silly to be mad. I knew why he ran- he was afraid. Afraid to ruin our connection. I don't know how I knew, I just did.

Something told me that, no matter what happened last night, he loved me. And I didn't know if it was a gut feeling, but something in my heart told me he was afraid. We were afraid. And I trusted that feeling. Love was weird, eh?

My paint brush danced across the wall, creating what appeared to be a river. I went with it, and painted trees, grass, a brook, and other scenic things. The rare sunlight poured in through my window, illuminating the walls. I smiled peacefully, put my paintbrush down and sat cross legged on the floor. I felt the sun warm my face, and I exhaled slowly.

My head turned at the sound of my window opening. I wasn't surprised to find Edward crawling in through the window. He half crawled, half fell from the window, and his lanky body slumped against the floor. He shot up fast and stood by the window, as if waiting for me to yell. I simply stared at him, and he stared back. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the window sill, head down and face hidden. He looked ashamed. I watched him re-open the window and start to climb out. I rolled my eyes.

"Just come in." I said. He hesitated, and then closed the window and walked in front of me. He had his hands out to the sides of him, palms up. Like he was confessing. I stared up at him, and he sat down slowly.

"I'm so sorry. I must look like a jerk. I... really, I ... was scared.." He paused. "Theres not much more I can say... I think I've used up all my sorries. I love you." He hesitated, then took my hands in both of his. The sunlight poured around him and made him look heavenly. "It wasn't you. It was me. I didn't want to ruin our relationship when it was already so perfect." He looked down.

"I'm not mad." I said when he was finished. "I was never mad. I don't know why.." I shrugged. I knew I couldn't be mad at him, because I knew he was just scared. As scared as I was last night. "I guess I should have been. But I really wasn't. And I'm not now. I guess I just felt regected and alone." I was shocked at my calm serenity. I felt like I should have been furious, like I should have cried for hours. I stared into his emerald eyes. I guess I found happiness that couldn't be shattered. He layed his face in my hand, and I felt the smoothness of his skin.

I looked into his eyes and closed mine, feeling oddly happy and serene. I wanted to be mad, I did. I wanted to be furious. But I think in a way, I felt the same as him. Our connection was so deep, I was afraid to risk it all. I couldn't be mad at him for feeling exactly the same as me. I didn't want things to change.

I wanted to lay on my room floor, in the sunlight, with Edward forever, scared to death yet ready to take on the world.

**x+X+x+X+x**

I opened my eyes around noon. It was cloudy outside, and it looked like nightime in my room. I rolled over and gasped in surprise. Edward spun to look at me.

"What?" He said, eyes flashing around the room, probably looking for the boogeyman. I exhaled and shook my head.

"I forget you were here." I said, watching him turn back to the computer screen. He stared at the screen scolling down, with his mouth hanging open, not in surprise, but in concentraion. He glanced at me and then back to the screen and shrugged.

"Did you know that the human heart creates enough pressure when it pumps out to the body that it could squirt blood 30 feet...?" He laughed. "That is gorey. Imagine that: A human squirt gun!" He put his hands on his belly and leaned his head back, laughing maniacally. I smiled cheesily at me and walked over to the bedside. He sat down on the floor at the head of the bed, so we were at eye level.

"I moved you onto the bed. The floor isn't very comfortable." He said, brushing my hair out of my eyes. He half smiled and looked at the floor.

"I had the time to think when you were asleep, and, I'm starting to think I'm not deserving of you." He said, eyes still on the ground, mouth still cocked into a hlaf smile. I shook my head and patted his shoulder.

"You've got it all twisted. It probably the other way around." I said. His emerald eyes shot up to me and his eyebrows furrowed, mouth hanging open.

"I can't believe you would say that!" He laughed. "You are so far off!" He grinned. "I've never been less deserving of anything in my entire life! I'm practically a housefly!" He laughed, falling backwards. I frowned. I remember him telling me Henry told him some of those things. It amazed me Edward has kept his cool after so many years of verbal and physical abuse.

Well, I could hardly say physical abuse, because Edward has told me himself that he started most of the fist fights. And even though Henry hitting Edward was wrong, considering age, but Elizibeth still kept him around. Edward told me it was a neverending cycle of fights and arguments, and it couldn't be avoided. It was all very confusing, The bottom line was that Edward was emancipating himself and Rosie from Elizibeth, taking Rosie to florida.

He told me he was waiting until he was 18, so if the emancipation didn't work, he could kidnap her and run away. He said I was the only person hes ever told because for some reason he knew I would never tell a soul. And he was right. My stomache growled and Edward picked me up out of my bed, whisking me to the stairs. I grunted and wriggled in his arms. Wow, he was strong. He carried me with ease to the bottom of the stairs, and set me on my feet.

"I'll make you some lunch." He half smiled and kissed me on the cheek, gliding into the kitchen.

**x+X+x+X+x**

I didn't expect him to be a chef, but I laughed at his several cooking attempts. They all ended in fire, burnt to inedibleness. He ended up microwaving me some noodles, which I was completely content with. He ate eight peices of toast, and afterwards cooked me some more noodles. I ate so much that after, laying on the couch, I started to feel sick. He stood up several minutes later and jiggled his car keys. I raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to take you to Seattle. A band of my best friends' is playing, and I wanted to introduce you to him." He grinned as I shook my head.

"There's no way I'm going with you." I said, corssing my arms. He leaned down to eye level and whispered.

"Now, whos going to get the last word in this conversation..?" He said, grinning crookedly.

**x+X+x+X+x**

In the end, I ended up going. Not because I wanted to, but to make Edward happy. We got there late, and the park was filled with people.

Mostly Edwards' type of people. Garbed in black, multiple color hair, chains, tight pants- the whole deal. We found a large group of Edwards' friends and mingled. I was surprised to find most of them had family problems too, just like Edward.

There was one guy, his name was Jasper. His band was playing, and after they got off the stage they met up with us just as the next band was getting ready to play. Jasper was handsome to say the least, and he knew how to play the guitar, and well.

Jasper played his guitar and a small crowed formed, probably drunk and out of it, they stayed in the group, kind of swaying, until Edward helped one of them to the bus stop and leant him some bus money. I smiled. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and sang to me in the voice of a rockstar. Jasper talked to us for a bit, and then left to find someone. Alot of people knew Edward, and alot of the were girls. I stayed close to Edward, and he kept his arm tight around my waist, but I still had the feeling he wished I was something more... Something more like him.

I felt the depression creep over me, but I fought it and watched the people. There were some moshpits going on, and alot of people were shaking their heads, making their hair look like streaks of black and green, or black and pink etc. The music was loud and there were weird smells in the air, but I was surprised to find I was having a good time.

"I'm leaving for a minute, but I'll be right back." He shouted to me over the music. I shook me head and held onto his hand.

"You can't leave me. I'll be alone." I shouted, doubting he could hear me.

"I'll be right back, talk to Jasper." He turned me around, and I was face to face with Jasper, sweaty with anticipation. He smiled weakly and took my hand in his. Edward kissed my cheek and was gone in a instant. Jasper pulled me out of the crowd and we found a small clearing that was queit, for the most part. "So" I asked when we were seated.

"How long have you known Edward?" I asked. He smiled and zipped up his Anthrax jacket.

"You're the first of his girlfriends who doesn't call him Eddie or Ed. They all used to, and it drove him crazy." He told me. I smiled and blushed. There was some hippies in one corner of the clearing, but far away enough to where they couldn't hear us talking. I stared up at the sky, and wished my life was more thrilling. Jasper puy his hands in his jacket pockets and leaned back onto a dying tree.

"How much do you know about Edwards dad?" He asked suddenly. I ignored the randomness of the question and shrugged.

"I know he was murdered when Edward was young." I told him, winceing at the word 'murder' and wondering where this was going. Jasper raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Did he tell you he thinks Henry did it?" He said. I gasped and put my hand on my heart. The cold wind whisked past, raising goosebumps on my arms. I rubbed my arms and shook my head.

"I hope he didn't. That would be horrible." I said, looking into the grass. Jasper shrugged and closed his eyes.

"The world's a horrible place." He told me. And I believed him.

**x+X+x+X+x**

I talked with Jasper for a long time, laughing and joking. I decided I really liked Jasper. He was aloof, he had medium length dark blonde wavey hair that fell in his face every time he laughed, which I found extremely attractive. I stared into his deep hazel eyes and shirvered as the wind picked up around us. The hippies had gone home, and I began to wonder where Edward was.

"Hey... where do you think Edward went?" I asked, rubbing my arms for warmth. Jasper zipped off his Anthrax jacket and handed it to me. I normally would have objected, but it must have been like 34 degrees. Jasper shrugged and shot a glance behind him. He gasped and stayed completely still. I froze, listening. Something was in the bushes, and it was rustling around. I jumped up and started running. I barely made it to the middle of the clearing until Jasper called.

"Bella, come back. Its just Jacob." He said. I froze. Jacob? What was he doing here? I walked back to Jasper, feeling like a huge wimp. Jacob stood in the dark, visibly shivering. He smiled and handed me Edwards jacket. I took it and gestured to it.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. Jacob smiled and winked.

"He told me to give you a ride back to his house, and he told me to give you his jacket so you won't be cold." He had a strange glint in his eye, and my instincts told me he was lying. Jasper whispered something to Jacob and pulled me aside, out of Jacobs' earshot.

"How are you feelin about this?" He asked, clearly feeling uneasy. I shook my head.

"It seems fishy." I said, looking down at Edwards jacket in my arms. "But he does have Edwards jacket. And Edward never takes it off." Jasper nodded in agreement and looked at the ground.

"So do you think you should go?" Jasper asked. "I mean, I can't. I have some friends I need to take home. I would go with you, just to make sure it's safe, but my friends are probably messed up and I'm not going to let them drive." He shrugged. "I don't have a good feeling about this.... Here," He said, taking a pen out of his pocket and grabbing my hand. He wrote down a phone number. "Call me as soon you are with Edward again, or if you get home safely." Jasper gave me a quick hug and disappeared into the forest. I turned back to Jacob.

"So, where is Edward, again?" I asked, suspicious. Jacob took me by the elbow and lead me into the forest.

"He was uhm... He was looking for somebody, and he gave up and told me to go get you and drive you home." He said. I pulled my elbow away and stared ahead at the white van parked on an unmarked road. Jacob ran ahead and opened the passengers door, and I fought the worry I had to Edward. Jacob helped me up into the seat and closed the door loudly behind me.

"Don't worry," Jacob said, smiling wickedly. "I'll have you safe in no time."

x+X+x+X+xEdwards POVx+X+x+X+x

I groaned. The forest around me was black, and I couldn't see anything. I tried to stand up. My wrists were tied behind me, to a tree. I panicked. I tried to scream, only to be interuppted by a gurgle of blood. I spit and spewed blood all around me, and I coughed up more blood and what felt like one of my lungs. I roared and thrashed against the tree, feeling a scorching, burning, stinging sensation in both of my legs. I looked down. My eys adjusted to the light, and both of my legs were coated in blood.

My jeans were torn at the thighs, and I seen two wounds. I choked on some blood and felt my eyes roll back into my head. I searched my scattered thoughts, trying to remember the last thing I seen. A sharp pain tasered my stomache, and I hunched down on it, small gurgly sobs clogging my throat. I couldn't figure out where I was, or even what happened. The pain in my body made that impossible. I knew I had been stabbed, or shot, or something, and the pain was unbearable. I screamed for as long as I could until I was cut off yet again by another waterfall of blood.

I've never been in this kind of pain before. And, I knew I was dying. I felt my feet going cold and my heart seemed to speed up and then slow down. I felt my lips go cold, and I realized I didn't have my jacket.

Then I remembered. I was going through the forest to find Bella, and I was struck in the head. I remember kicks to the stomache, kicks to the head, and kicks in my back. I sat on the ground, limp. not moving, just feeling the blood run out of my body, and conciousness slowly slip.

I thought about walking through the forest to find Bella. Through the forest.. I laughed.

"Over the river and through the woods- Forest- to grandmothers house we go!!" I sang. I laughed and choked feircely on some blood. Everything I was seeing, I wasn't seeing it from my body. I was suddenly above my body, watching myself laugh and choke. I gurgled and spewed, wishing I could see Bella and Rosie one more time..

I never thought about dying, but I knew I didn't want to do it like this. I sure as hell didn't want to do it like this.

**x+X+x+X+x**

**_Bobbi: Fin! haha. If I can gain 10 more reviews, I will update wayy sooner. I hope you liekd it! let me know what you think, and let me know how much you hated/liked it! much love. Pardon my spelling hahah._**


	9. Take my fucking hand, Never be afraid

**Bobbi: Thanks, I am forever grateful for the [feedback?] responses. I was writing another story, so I havent been able to update this story.. but I kind of put the other story on the back burner until I can update this one some more.. I really like where it is going... So enjoy, review, and let me know whats going on in your noggin.  
p.s. I notice I leave out alot of last letters.. like instead of writing "Yours" I might write. "Your" . .. . . My bad.**

**x****+X+x+X+xBellas Povx+X+x+X+x**

As Jacob weaved through the trees in complete darkness, I began to wish Jasper was still with me.. Or mostly Edward.. I felt weird about this whole thing. I had no direct instructions from Edward, and to be honest, Jacob could give the most iron-hearted man the creeps.

Jacob watched me from the corner of his eye. I rolled down the dirty window in the even grungier van and looked at the trees rushing by. Jacob leaned over and handed me a water bottle. I looked at him and nodded, and I further inspected the bottle. It looked like it had been open at one point, so I set it in my lap and pretended my throat wasn't scorching. I turned to Jacob.

"So.. What did Edward say to you, again?" I asked uneasily. He flashed his eyes to me and then thought about it. The wind howled and shook the window, and I watched the trees shake furiously.

"He told me.. The he wanted me to go get you and take you home.." Jacob told me, a hint of unsureness in his throat. I nodded like I believed him and rested my hand on the door handle. Jacob sighed and watched my face.

"I know you don't believe me..." He said as I watched the forest trees grow thicker and thicker. "And you're right. Edward didn't speak to me. Last time I seen him he was half beat to death, tied up to a tree in the middle of the forest. Don't worry. If he dies, you'll be with him soon enough." I gasped and he started laughing. I screamed and he covered my mouth with a strong arm.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, smashing my face against the seat, making talking impossible.

"Edward thinks he can flaunt you around, and he thought it wouldn't piss anybody off!? I don't want you, I have no use for you. But I will make sure He can never have you again." He roared. I fumbled around in the crack between my seat and the door for someting to hit him with. All I could touch was various food wrappers and an old shoe. He held my mouth shut with one hand and half steered with the other one. I bit his hand as hard as I could but failed to the extreme. I got a firm grip on the shoe, and clucked him in the head. He let go of my face and I screamed, watching him grapple his forehead in pain. I grabbed the door handle and yanked it open.

"No!" Jacob yelled. But it was too late. I jumped into the black forest.

**x+X+x+X+x**

I woke up with a roaring headache. I felt hands on my back. I jerked up and reached out for a stick or something. I found a skinny log and wrapped my icy fingers around it. I raised it up and it was taken from me.

"No.. Bella. Its okay. Its Jasper." I heard a voice say. I dropped my arm and opened my eyes. It was dark, but there was a little light from Jaspers flashlight. I sat up and looked at Jasper. His face was dark.

"What happened? Where's Edward? Where's Jacob?" I asked, standing up. He pulled me back down and rested my head on his chest. He rocked me back and forth, and as he was doing this I knew something was desparatly wrong. I pulled away and stared straight into his eyes. He looked at the ground.

"Jacob's van crashed into a tree, but he's nowhere to be found. He must have ran off. When..." He paused.

"When I got back to the concert, a few people found Edward in the middle of the forest. He was unconcious. I don't know where they've taken him. I knew Jacob had something to do with it, so I came back for you." He said. I froze. I tried to make sence of what he said. I knew Edward was beaten, because Jacob had told me. My head refused to react to what Jasper told me.

"How long was I out? Did I hit a tree or something?" I asked. Jasper smiled darkly and nodded. I rolled my eyes and thought about Edward.

"We need to see what happened.." I said. Jasper nodded. "Lets go." We climbed into his Jeep and sped off for the nearest road.

**x****+X+x+X+x**

We arrived at the concert grounds, and it was choas. Jasper stopped the Jeep and we got out. I grabbed a frantic girl.

"What happened?" I demanded. She wiped running faucet tears from her eyes and fanned her face.

"They found Edward..." She sobbed. "In the forest... He wasn't breathing... I don't know huej huisjdk bledbbdleellleeggggggrgrgggg...." She sobbed loudly and yanked her arm out of my hand. I turned to Jasper. He hung up his cell phone and a red car appeared from the main road. He opened the door.

"They're going to take you to the hospital Edward is being held at. I'm going to find Jacob." He said, he face dark with determination. I nodded and climbed in the car, not bothering to see who was driving.

The car sped away, and I seen Jasper wave solomnely. I wanted to wave back, but the news of Edwards beat-down was starting to sink in.

I sat in the back of the red car and cried. I thought about Edward's family, and his little sister. I thought about how she was feeling. Because frankly, I didn't care what Elizibeth and Henry felt. I felt the big fat tears streak my face, and I let them fall off my cheek and onto Jaspers jacket. I wished I knew Edward was safe.. or better- Alive. I didn't know who did it or why, but I had a pretty good guess. I felt like my heart was blistered and burnt, I knew I wouldn't be able to calm down enough to walk into the hospital without making a scene. I was crying loudly now, and I felt many different fluids leaking from my face. I closed my eyes. I didn't feel like facing the world.

The world was so unfair. You could be having so much fun, and then have it taken away all in an instant. Bad things happened everyday to people who don't deserve it. I know now why Edward didn't believe in God. And at that moment I was challenging my own beliefs.

**x+X+x+X+x**

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes again, we were there, and Corey was opening my door for me. I stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"You were driving?" I asked him, my voice tight. He nodded and took my hand. He pulled me towards the heavy glass doors, and I took a deep breath.

**x+X+x+X+x**

There was loads of people in the waiting room, all of them were there for Edward. I never realised how much friends he had. Corey lead me through all of the people, and we came face to face with a doctor, clad in white. Corey cleared his throat and gestured to me.

"She needs to see Edward. I think he's in room 453?" He said. He looked at me. His eyes were sad. I've never seen so much sadness in someones eyes before. I squeezed his hand and turned back to the Doctor, who was shaking his head.

"Visiting hours are over. No one can see him until Mrs. Cullen gets here." He said. Corey looked at the clock. "Well, when are they going to be here?" He said.

"I'm not sure, but either way, hes not awake now, so you can go home until he is. If you would sign the paper, we'll notify you when he wakes up." The Doctor told us, gesturing to a stack of papers. Corey put on his smart ass face.

"Well, what paper could I fill out to see him now. I mean right now, unless you want me to take that fire extinguisher right there," He said, pointing, "And bash your fu-"

"LET US IN!" I screamed. I was growing impatient, fury boiled in my veins. "You aren't a bouncer in some night club. You're a doctor! I'm his girlfriend and I want to see him now!" I tugged Coreys hand and pushed past the doctor, who's face was full of assault. I half ran down the hallway, but slowed down when I realised I didn't know which way I was going. Corey pulled me down the other way, and I obliged. We passed rooms full of old, dying people, and I could feel the loss.

I hurried up until me and Corey were side by side. Corey skidded to a halt, and he backed up. He stopped and I looked into room 453. It was Edward's room.

**x+X+x+X+x**

Edward layed in the bed, and I walked slowly up to his bedside. His face was badly beaten, and he was almost unrecognizable. I dropped to my knees and took his cold hand in mine. I stared at his purple eyelids, and I felt my throat close up. I blinked back tears and listened to his heart rate beep. I felt Corey lean down beside me. He put a hand on my shoulder, and I began to cry.

My head was a vast, swirling ocean of words, moments, thoughts and plans. My heart was a swollen vessel, which now contained nothing. I felt no anger, I felt no pain. I felt only agony. I was suddenly so overcome with agony, tears fell from my eyes in vicous streams, I stifled my sobs with my hand. I buried my face in my hands, and I leaned against Corey for support.

I felt safe near Corey.. Proably because he and Edward were so similar. I sniffed his chest, it smelt like smoke. I cried into his chest and he put a hand on the back of my head, comforting me. I blinked through the tears and looked up at my Edward, laying on the bed, cold and alone. I had no idea what was to become of this.

**x+X+x+X+x**

An hour or so later, Elizibeth showed up. She had Rosie with her, but Henry was no where to be found. She apoligized for being so late, telling me that she had been with Rosie in Seattle. I nodded and held onto Coreys hand. He was still with me, but he wasn't speaking. I didn't pester him. We were sitting on the floor, and Elizibeth was at Edwards bedside. Rosie came over and sat down next to me. She didn't speak. I wrapped an arm around her, hoping to comfort her. A doctor came in.

"I apoligize for the wait, I was busy with another patient." He said, flipping through the pages on his clipboard. I stood up, pulling Corey and Rosie with me. He read the pages several times, and I got the impression he was stalling.

I looked over at Corey, who was staring at the ground. I turned to look at Rosie. She was staring wide-eyed at the doctor, waiting for the answers. The doctor tapped his pen on the clip board and sighed.

"I'm not Edwards regular doctor, so I didn't want to have to be the one to tell you this, but.. He's going to be in a coma." He said. I heard a noise come from Corey, and Elizibeth sobbed and put her face in her hands. I looked at Rosie. She was silent. The doctor continued.

"Regular comas only last about 2-4 weeks, but they can strech on for as long as years, decades. After waking up from a coma, results can go from full recovery to death." He said. Corey groaned and ripped away from my hand, leaving the room. Elizibeth cried and sat down on the floor, her face was covered in agonized tears. I felt my eyes sting, but no tears fell.

I guess I already expected it. I felt Rosie squeeze my hand. I looked over at her, and she was staring up at me, hopeful and scared. I didn't understand her strength. I looked over to Edward and wished he was awake. I looked up at the doctor.

"When will he wake up?" I asked. Elizibeth looked up at my calm tone. The doctor looked up from his clipboard.

"There's no way to tell, but like I said before, regular cases only last a few weeks, or, at least a month." He said. I stared at the floor. I wanted to feel sad, but I had no more tears left. I took Rosies hand and started walking out of the room. Elizibeth called for us.

"Rosie! Come here, sweetie! Don't leave me!" She said. Rosie and I ignored her. She would come to us. I felt Rosies warm little hand in mine, and I didn't know where we were going, but we went.

**x+X+x+X+x**

We wandered around the hospital, staring at all the patients, and all the rooms that held people in comas. I read one of the clipboards. It said 1989. I pulled Rosie away from that room. We wandered around some more until we found a vending machine. I gestured to it.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. My voice was thick. She nodded and I pulled out my wallet. She shook her head and pulled out money of her own. She brought some mints and pulled my hand towards the waiting room.

Apparently, we made a giant circle around the entire hospital, taking up about an hour. We entered the room, and most of Edwards friends were gone.

I seen Charlie, and he waved me over. I pulled Rosie, but she shook her head and released her hand, walking over to comfort Corey, who was slumped in one of the waiting room chairs.

I reached Charlie and I hugged him, he didn't ask questions. He held me against his chest, and I cried softly. I felt so alone, though I was surrounded by people. I looked over to Rosie and Corey. She was hugging him, and his face was buried in her hair. I slightly smiled. Charlie pulled away and looked into my face.

"Geez, Bella." he whispered, moving hair from my face."I'm so sorry."

I nodded. I was sick of people apoligizing when bad things happened. Its not like it was their fault. I felt completely numb, and I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to talk to someone. I didn't want to hug anymore people, I just wanted to sleep, to forget about this whole day.

Charlie lead me to the heavy glass doors, and I waved to Rosie and Corey. They waved back and Corey took Rosie's hand and pulled her to Elizibeth. I opened the glass doors and we walked out. I climbed into Charlies truck and put my seatbelt on.

**x+X+x+X+x**

After I got out of the shower, I noticed Jaspers jacket hanging on the door handle. I got dresses and walked back into my room, grabbing the phone on the way in.

I dailed the number on my hand and sat down on the bed. It rang. I watched the trees outside shake, and I glanced back at the clock. It was 1:23 am. The phone rang again, and I tapped my fingers against my leg. Someone picked up, and I heard fumbling.

"Hello?" an annoyed, tired voice asked. I heard rustling in the backround, and I stumbled for something to say.

"Uhm. It's Bella.. I'm home and I just wanted.. I have your jacket, I mean, I can give it to you. If you're busy I can call back later, I just wanted to know about the whole.. did you find Jacob?" I mumbled, unable to understand what I said. Jasper breathed into the phone and then he laughed.

"Hello, Bella. Yeah, I gave up around 12:30.. I felt bad but I needed some sleep, I called the police and everything, I think They've gone looking for him.. Hey listen.." He said.

I waited, staring at the computer desk me and Edward talked on every night. He continued.

"I heard about Edward.. and I just wanted to say.. that.. Well, I'm here for you, and anything you need, I can help you out. I want to be there for you, I know how hard it is to lose somebody, and even though he's not gone, its still hard. I hope you can see me as an emotional outlet. Don't hold these things in, Bella. They will only tear you apart." He told me. I was silent. He went on.

"Call me anytime something happens, or if you just want to talk. Well, I have to go now. Bye Bella." He said. I mumbled goodbye and hung up the phone.

When I went to the concert with Edward, I never guessed anything like this would happen. I never guessed that the last second I seen Edward might be the very last time I see him. He was gone so fast, and I hardly had time to say goodbye. What kind of person would do that to someone, especially someone that was supposed to be your friend? I layed down on my bed and pulled the covers up over my head. The tears flowed steadily now, but I just let them fall.

I couldn't bear the idea of being alone, and I couldn't imagine waking up and not having a loving E-mail from Edward to read. I didn't want to face Edward-less school, and I didn't want to face all of Edwards sad friends. I cried silently under my blanket, and I curled up into a little ball.

I knew I loved Edward, I just never thought I would feel so empty without him here.

**x+X+x+X+x**

**Bobbi: Okay, so, I'm done. Took me like four days to write, I've been lazy. EGH! I can't write sad stories, because I get weighed down by them. I can't even read New Moon anymore, because everytime I do I feel like I'm the one feeling empty. But hope you like it, and if you do then review, please!**

**Much love to you guys, I'm going to buy a slurpee.**


	10. And I wish you away

**_Bobbi: As always, thank you lots for the reviews, without which I might never write another chapter. My stomache hurts. Enjoy this chapter, and keep checking back for more. Please review! much love sweetttt. lol_**

**_You review, I'll update._**

**x+X+x+X+x**

It has been one month, one day and however many minutes since Edward went into a coma. At first, I didn't know how to react. What did you do when the only person you care about is in a wakeless sleep? I visited him everyday, though he had no idea I was even there. I thought about if he woke up, if he would know how long he was asleep, or it would be like any other day. I didn't think about the alternitive. They told me he might wake up and die, but I didn't think it was possible. I felt it.

I spent most of my time with Corey, we had grown impossibly close since Edward's coma, we talked always. He joined me when I visited Edward, and he was always trying to lighten the mood by cracking little jokes. I found it easier to laugh, Corey tought me it was okay to smile. He was torn up about Edward, but he didn't want to sulk when he could be making the best of it. So, thats what we did. We visited Edward everyday for hours, and then we went on errands for Rosie, or walked along the riverbank. I mirrored his smiles, his laughs. I was shocked when I had a laugh of my own, and I embraced it. Days without Edward were hard, but Corey made them easier.

**x+X+x+X+x**

Corey's apartment was dark, it smelt like cigarettes and deoderant. I sat with him on his long couch, covered from head to toe in a "Punisher" blanket. It was dark blue with a giant skull on it, there was several cigarette holes in it. I nestled deeper into my side of the couch and watched the T.V. We were watching "Edward Scissorhands", and Corey sat on the couch eating Jolly Rancher Jelly beans out of a blue bowl. He held it out to me.

"Want one?" He asked, shaking the bowl so that the Jelly beans jumped around. I shook my head and watched the screen. He shrugged and set the bowl on his lap, eating them. I shivered.

"Why is it so cold tonight?" I asked, pulling the blanket up higher. I had been going to Coreys house almost everyday, and it was always cold. I went to this apartment for a party, Edward and I, almost and eternity ago, lost in my memories, a blurry memory in a crowded head.

Corey stood up, setting the bowl on the dirty coffee table and stumbled, he was always stumbling, over to close the window and stumbled back. I heard the dog's bark, I heard the kids playing out side, just beyond the balcony. He sat back down on the couch, oppisite of me, and rested his head on the armrest. I felt so calm near Corey, I felt no need to impress him. I knew I could show up at his house in a trash bag and he wouldn't even notice. He always looked at me in the face, in the eyes. He had sad grey eyes and a full pouty mouth. He let me put my feet in his lap, and he concentrated on the T.V.

I always had the feeling he was thinking more than he let me know, he always had such a emotional look about him. His fingers were tangled in his hair, and his hand tapped the side of his upturned knee, beating along with whatever song was playing in his head.

I felt my eyelids droop, I pryed them open only to have them become heavier. I closed them and listened to Corey's soft humming and the sound of his fingers tapping his knee.

**x+X+x+X+x**

I woke up much later, I lifted my sleepy head to read the time on the clock. It read 7:45am. I moved my leg, Corey groaned. He was laying on top of me, no blanket, his face was nuzzled into my waist and he was snoring loudy with his thumb in his mouth. Smiling, I snaked out from under him and stood up on stiff legs. He flopped around and rolled over, facing the back of the couch.

I waited until he was snoring again and walked into the kitchen. It was a small kitchen, all the evidence of an 18 year old resident was present. Stained coffee mugs, dirty dishes and no paper towels, an empty fridge, magazines everywhere. I found a cup and washed it out, filling it with tap water. I brought the cup to my lips and looked around.

There were ash trays everywhere. I knew he smoked, but he didn't do it around me, out of respect; I didn't know, but I've never seen him do it. I sank down onto the floor infront of the sink, sipping my water. I thought about Edward. I wondered where I would be if he was awake right now. I'd probably be at his house, or my own, reading one of his beautiful E-mails or snuggling with him, still in bed with messy hair. He was so perfect, seeing him with anything messy or anything out of place just made him all the more perfect.

I looked up as Corey moved, He stood up and stumbled over to the T.V, turning it off. He turned to me and jumped backwards.

"Oh." He gasped. "I forgot you were here." He said, smiling. I nodded and drank my water. He walked into the hallway and went into the bathroom.

I stood up and walked over to the couch, looking around. He had movie posters up, The Godfather, Scarface and V for Vendetta. There was also drawings, pictures drawn by him of various comicbook style drawings, of girls with high heels and giant guns, guys with knifes and baseball bats. He had a lava lamp sitting by the t.v, it was purple and green.

I watched the lumps of artificial lava, bumping into eachother like sumo wrestlers fighting. Corey walked into the living room and sat down next to me on the couch, putting a shirtless arm around me. He was warm, I snuggled in closer. I felt his eyes on me, but I ignored them, not having the emotional energy to return his stare. He pushed a button on the remote control and the T.v turned on, he chose a show about the history of bread. I raised an eyebrow at his choice.

"Hungry?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Very. Lets go somewhere?" He asked.

"I guess." I said, standing up.

A half of an hour later, we were driving along the wet slick roads towards a 50's style diner in Corey's beat up peice of junk Subaru.

We pulled into the almost empty parking lot, we parked the car and walked up the small sidewalk of the edge of the diner. As we passed the long windows, I looked at my reflection.

At first, I thought the windows weren't reflective, and the sallow looking girl staring back at me was someone on the other side of the glass, until I seen Corey, and then I knew it was me. She didn't look like me, she had slightly sunken in cheeks, her eyes were dark around the edges, she looked as if she hadn't sleeped. Her hair was stringy, and two tones darker than mine. I knew I wasn't trying anymore, but I didn't think I looked this.. unrecognizable. I was wearing Jasper's jacket, and Corey's baggy P.E. shorts, red slip on shoes with no socks.

Corey noticed me looking in the mirror, took me by the elbow and pulled me away. He opened the door for me, and I noticed I felt much taller with Corey. Edward was 6 feet tall, and Corey was five-six, only two inches taller than me. I walked in and instantly felt out of place. The walls were painted with happy, smiling families, the people eating were smiling, enjoying their no problem, totally uncomplicated lives. Corey and I found an empty booth and settled in.

I took a glossy menu off the table and took my wallet out, began counting. Corey shook his head and me and took it out of my hands, placing it on the table. He didn't have much more money than me, but he offered to pay anyways. It made my throat close up. Edward was the only one who took care of me and, to know that somebody besides Edward cared about me, it felt great. Especially when Edward felt so far away.

The waitress came over to our table, and she pulled a pen from her hair and a notepad from her apron. I ordered some waffles, Corey made me order a soda, too. He ordered the same thing. While we waited for our order, Corey used the diner's crayons and started drawing on a napkin.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. I thought about it.

"I'm trying not to think about anything. Why?" I asked. He glanced up at me from his drawing and switched crayons. A baby was crying two booths away, I watched the unready parents try to calm her down.

"Just wondering. You always look so..." He fished for words. "Distracted. Its hard to keep your attention on one thing." He smiled, not looking at me. I shrugged.

"I guess I have alot to think about these days." I said.

"Alot of things to consider?" He asked. His sad gray eyes glanced up at me and he switched crayons again. I watched his hands move. I didn't have alot of things to consider, I had alot of things to think about, and alot of things not to think about. I wanted to think about Edward, just to wonder what he was doing, what he would say if he was with me. I also tried to put my mind on other things, like Corey, and our budding friendship. I thought about Rosie and Henry, and what was going on at their house.

"Not really." I said finally. "Just alot of things to think about."

"Do you think about me?" He said, his hands stopped moving and he looked up from beneath his hair. I looked out the window.

"Yes, sometimes. I think about everybody." I said.

"Do you think about Rosie?" He asked, looking back down at his drawing. His hands started moving again.

"Yeah, I do. What do you think about?" I asked, catching him off guard. His hands skipped a beat and then he was back on track, doodling away.

"I think about Edward, and whether or not he'll wake up, and I think about Rosie, and I think about you." He paused, as if I was going to object. "I think about how cool you are, and that you keep me from not going crazy, you make me want to be different, to change." He said, sliding me his finished picture. It was a picture of me, sitting at the booth, looking dreamily out the window, there was an air bubble above my head, and it said "I think about everybody." I smiled and hugged him from across the table.

"Different like how? You don't need to change." I said. He pressed the crayon to his bottom lip, I watched his necklace glisten. It was a star, it looked heavy and it was fastened to an industrial looking chain.

"Thats because you didn't know me before, when I was a wreck. I used to drink, smoke, I think I've tried just about every drug." He laughed. "And Edward told me that if I didn't do something about it, he wouldn't talk to me anymore. I knew I couldn't have that, because he already did so much for me. But you.." He seemed at a loss for words. "You kind of reminded me that someone can still be innocent even at our age. Even though you're still seventeen, I feel like I still have a shot at redeeming myself." He told me just as the waiter was comming with out waffles. She set them down at our table and smiled a crooked tooth smile, lipstick smudged on her jutting out tooth.

"Enjoy." She said, eyes flashing between me and Corey. He picked up his fork and dug in. I picked up my fork and admired the ingravings on the handle. It was a tree, a weeping willow. I made a mental note to steal this fork. I speared my waffle and watched Corey eat. He ate fast, all of his focus on his plate. His glossy brown hair was drapped over his face, I couldn't see his expression.

"Well, thank you." I said, wondering what he had been through. "You make me happy, too." I smiled, and started eating my pancake. I was halfway finished before he looked up.

"Thats all I can ask." He smiled at me, a genuine smile, filled with love and friendship. I envied his smile. I remembered when I would have smiles just like that, before Edwards ordeal. Now I felt like there was a lot of pretending in everything I did. I finshed my pancakes after Corey scarfed his down, I hadn't realised how hungry I was. I didn't have much of an appatite these days. Coreys cell phone rang, his ringtone was a mario theme song. He fished it out of his pocket just as we exited the door.

"Hello?" He said, glancing at me uneasily when it was Edward's home phone number. It was Elizibeth. I waited by the car while he listened, and unlocked his door and climbed inside, pushing a button and unlocking mine. I slid in and closed the door gently, listening to Corey.

"Your kidding!" He said, unpleasant disbelief in his voice.

"... We were just going to visit him, like, right now." He said, looking at his watch and then letting his arm fall. He said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"She said they're moving Edward to a hospital in Seattle, because they have better equipment, machines- whatever." He told me, starting the car. How could they do that? It would only make it that much harder to visit him. I felt my throat tighten.

"Well, can't they just bring the equipment here?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat. He shook his head and backed up.

"No, because it would be too complicated." He said. "We can go visit him now, even though we'd only have a few minutes. Besides, Rosie is there and I'd like to say hi. Elizibeth told me they have updates about Edward's condition." He said, pulling out into the main road. The hospital was just down the street.

"Well then lets go." I said, eager to find out about Edward, my Edward.

**x+X+x+X+x**

We walked into the hospital doors, and the smell of gloves and medicine flooded my nostrils. Corey laced his fingers through mine. I don't know if he was trying to comfort me or he needed me to comfort him. I took his hand anyways.  
Elizibeth was by Edwards bedside, tears in her eyes. Rosie was sitting in a louge chair, glossy eyed for once. I ran over to her.

"Rosie. Whats wrong? Is she okay?" I asked, turning to Elizibeth. She looked over at me and nodded, smiling, hurt.

"I just told her what the doctor told me, I thought she could handle it but... I mean, nothing is concrete but they said the chances were slim." She said. I didn't have to ask what she meant. "They said chances were he would pass in his coma state, that he won't even wake up." She said, new tears falling, fresh moans as she leaned over Edward, soiling his blanket with her undeserving tears. I stood up and asked her to leave. She looked up at me, shocked.

"I'm his mother.." She said, looking at me up and down as if she couldn't believe what I said. "You should be ashamed of yourself." She said, ignoring me and turning back to Edward. I felt my face turn into stone.

"Where's Henry?" I asked with shaking hands. "He doesn't even care enough to be here, and you're going to tell me that I should be ashamed? Are you really that stupid, naive? Open your eyes, Elizibeth, its over. You've been oblivious to Edward and Rosie's dislike for Henry, you're so blind you haven't noticed what you've been doing to Edward! He didn't deserve it when he was younger and he doesn't deserve it now. I hope Rosie realises the selfish, lonely person you've become and she leaves you all alone. You are a horrible mother; and I hope they take all your children away, in this life and the next." I said. I spoke calmly, feircely. Corey had his hands over Rosies ears, as if I was going to say a bad word. A small smile cracked onto Coreys face and he uncovered Rosies ears. Elizibeth froze. Her scared eyes flashed back and forth from me to Edward, and she was trembling. I smiled inside at my effect on her. She sobbed loudly and ran out of the room, but I ignored her and stumbled over to Edward.

He was still, lifeless. I rested a hand on his arm, it was cold. Like stone. I snatched my hand away and a tear involentarily fell from my cheek. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. It was so unfair. He was so close to death, I bet he could feel it. I heard when people are unconcious, they can still hear you. I imagined he'd be proud of me for sticking it to Elizibeth. I imagined what he'd say. _"Wow, Bella. That was cool."_ Or, _"Bella, damn, thank you so much!"_ I wiped a tear from my eye and watched Corey comfort Rosie.

I was a new person now. Who was I now, now that Edward was almost dead? What did I do? What was my favorite color? Who is my hero? Have I ever been in love? Yes, I was. Once. Though Edward wasn't yet gone, it felt like it to me. My emotional balance was shifted, I felt overwhelmed by the need to cry, punch things, to hug somebody and to kill somebody all at the same time. I felt like a completely different person, a new being.

With Edward gone, I had no idea what was to become of me, and I didn't really care what happened to me after Edward dies. Edward's chances of living were one out of fifty, very slim.

I cried loudly now, and Rosie and Corey looked up at me. I imagined my face was red, my eyes were teary and my face and mouth was skwunched. Corey stood up and stumbled over to me, his sad gray eyes unbelievably sad. He embraced me in a hug and I clung to him, digging my nails into his back. How could this happen? I cried loudly and moaned, saying Edwards name over and over again like a prayer. I kept saying I'm sorry, and I wailed and stained Coreys tee shirt with my warm, unforgiveing tears.

With Edward nearly gone, I had no direction, no meaning. I feared for the future but at the same time didn't care. Edward wasn't yet dead but it felt like it to me, it stung me like holding a jellyfish to your cheek, like smashing your face into oven burners turned on full blast. It hurt like getting mauled by a bear, like getting shot in the head, like getting pinned to a wall of nails by a concrete truck.

I just had one question as we sped down the street to Corey's aparment.

Who was I now?

**x+X+x+X+x**

Corey was gracious enough not to talk about Edward, but his burning gray eyes told me everything. He sat on the couch next to me, scribbling hard into his skin with a pen. I didn't know what he was drawing, I envied him. I couldn't even remember the last time I drew something, I knew it was before Edwards coma, but not exactly when.

Corey inhaled from his cigarette and blew the smoke away from me, he held it to his lips again, shaking fingers and trembling lips. I wondered how tough it must be for Corey. He and Edward were like brothers, and to know that Edward and death were practically shaking hands really sent a shudder down Corey's spine. The dull flame on the tip of his cigarette brightened as he sucked the toxic smoke from it, I watched his cheeks cave in at the sides.

For a second I wondered how it would feel, did it really calm people down, did I do that now? What did I do now? Did I smoke? Did I drink? Did I watch slasher movies and eat jellybeans all day long?

My life now was an empty canvas, waiting for Corey to fill it in. I wanted to cry, but I wanted to be strong. For who? I had no clue.

I called Charlie right after we left the hospital to tell him the news, and to tell him I was spending the night at Coreys again. Charlie wasn't pleased I was spending so much time with him, especially since I had a boyfriend. We never did anything anyways, but I wondered what I did now. Did I party up late all night? What kind of person was I know, with Edward nearly gone? Who would I be when he was gone? That was the single question circling my head for hours and hours, a question I might never get an answer to.

**x+X+x+X+x**

We layed on the couch wrapped up in the dark blue cigarette biten Punisher blanket, Corey laying behind me, arms wrapped around my shoulders. He had a cigarette between his fingers, dangerously close to my arm. I watched to telivision screen. It was some movie from the 60's, one of Edward's favorites. Corey ground his cigarette into an empty ash tray and rested his hand on my shoulder. He rubbed the skin there, and I shivered under his touch.

"Are you awake?" He asked. I read the clock. 3:45am. I turned my whole body so that I was facing him, and his smokey hair touched my face.

"Yes. I can't sleep." I told him, reading his sad gray eyes like tarot put his arms around me.

"Me niether... I miss Edward." He said, closing his eyes. I nodded too, closing my eyes and remembering our every touch, every kiss. I remembered the time I slid my hands under his shirt and he ran away, scared. I should have taken my chance, I remembered wanting him so badly.

I suddenly wondered what it would be like to kiss Corey, to feel his bright red lips touch mine just for a moment, an instant. I opened my eyes, and I knew he was thinking the same thing. He felt it, I felt it. I felt his sad eyes staring at me, gropeing for an answer. Is this what I wanted? I heard him call. Yes, I think. Is this who I am now? Am I a lover, a friend? He closed his eyes and licked his lips, I close mine and felt him press his lips to mine. They were big, they swallowed mine like a suction cup. He pulled back, and I stared into his eyes. Is this okay? I felt him call. I nodded. He kissed me feircely now, kissing me like Edward never has. He kissed me like a starving man at a free buffet, like a starving dog with a plate of ribs.

He kissed my mercifully, and I remembered again that night with Edward, how I slid my hand beneath his shirt and became tainted with lust, how I greedily wanted him to want me. Well I was here now, and Corey wanted me. I slid my cold hands up his shirt, He stopped kissing me and shivered, began kissing me again. I felt his hand touch my waist, he knew how to touch me and what I wanted. I wasn't surprised. He lifted my shirt and slid his hands all around my waist, roughly and eagerly. He ripped his shirt off and I seen his chest, pale white in the artificial telivision light. He leaned back over me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up, I tangled my long legs around his waist and he carried me to his room, kissing me the whole way. He had a twin sized bed, we layed on it.

I closed my eyes and it became Edward I was kissing, though I knew deep down it was Corey. When I closed my eyes I seen Edward, and I would let him take me anywhere. I felt Corey tug at the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head, I felt my hair fall all around me in long strands. I didn't feel exposed, laying in my bra, completely open and unsecure, I felt comfortable. I heard him loosen his belt, and I knew where this was going. He kissed me again and I let him, I even kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his sad gray eyes, looking for self. I found it when I unbuttoned my jeans.

I was Bella Swan, and this is what I did now, I layed down for Corey McMillan, high school senior and my boyfriend's best friend.

I realised then that there was no love, there was only what you wanted.

**x****+X+x+X+x**

_**Bobbi: I hope you enjoyed that chapter, Big twists for the next chapter.  
REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! Please? Its up to you to keep me on my feet. Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, it will be freaking BOMB, trust me.**_


	11. Told the punchline before the joke

**_Bobbi: Thank you for the reviews, FELLA[s]! Lol. I was SO eager to write this one, because its going to be so intense.. I hope? Lets hope I can develop some quick writing skills to deliver this story the way it sounds when its in my head. :]_**

**_And p.s. They did "it". hahahaha roflmao._**

**_pps._****_  
_****_How can you not like COREY? He's one of my favorites!_****_  
_****_You'll get to know him better._**

**_They do keep secrets from me, little devils;_****_  
_****_so when I write something shocking, I'm just as surprised as_**

**x+X+x+X+x**

It had been two months, five days, twenty seven hours and however many minutes since Edward went into a coma. I tried to forget, I tried to become the girl who smiled in the dark, who laughed through the pain, and, I tried. I truely tried. Everytime someone told me something funny, everytime Corey whispered something in my ear I giggled. I wanted so bad to be happy, I tried and tried until I couldn't anymore. I accepted that I might never again be truely happy.

I would be happy, but not like I was when Edward was with me. When I was with Corey he numbed my sences, he filled the empty silence. I needed to remember what it was like to be loved, to be cared for unconditionally. I needed him at night, when the creatures came out of my mind and hid in the shadows, I needed him when I was dreaming. You'd figure I'd find peace in my sleep, but I didn't, I dreamt of Edward. Constantly. When I wasn't dreaming about Edward, and they way his lips felt when they touched mine, I was dreaming about Corey, and when his body touched mine how I felt warmth spread throughout my back, from my stomache to my toes, and I dreamt of how I once felt that with Edward, what seemed like a lifetime ago, for just a second, until he ran off.

Then I realised I could recreate that with Corey.  
He taught me to feel great. He kissed me feircely, My virtue was gone, I didn't care, I didn't care that the innocence in me was gone, I didn't care that I was no longer pure. All I cared about was those moments of pure bliss, when I could focus on only Coreys hands on me, his lips pressed to my hair whispering things to me in other languages, and how he shuddered when I touched him back.  
My goodness was gone, and Corey hated it, I could see it in his eyes.

**x+X+x+X+xCoreys POVx+X+x+X+x**

I watched her. I watched how she moved across the room and curled up into a chair, how she picked through her bag of cheetos with a distracted look on her face.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I set the remote down on the coffee table and she looked up, smiled, and turned back towards the T.V. I stared at her. She felt my eyes on her and turned, instantly self concious.

"...What?" she said, her grin slowly fading. I patted the spot next to me. She stood up and, almost as if she was drunk, swayed over to sit next to me. She plunked down on the couch, I put my arm around her. She rested her head against my shoulder. I slightly turned my head, smelling her. She smelt like my cigarettes, and Pantene. I listent to her light breathing, recalling her breath at its heaviest, at its loudest. I shuddered and her eyes flashed to me for a second before returning back to the T.V. I ran the back of my hand along her knee, and then I closed my eyes.

She was hardly recognizable now. Her hair had become darker, her eyes brighter, her skin paler and her cheekbones higher. She looked distracted almost all the time, she spoke quieter and she walked lazier. She snaked her hand over to where mine had been dancing and intertwined our fingers together, long pale spiders resting on her leg. She looked up at me, expectance in her eyes. What do you want? I stared at her eyes until she blinked, then I moved my eyes to her lips. She kissed me and I put my hand on her face. I remembered who I was. I wasn't Corey, boyfriend of Bella. I was Corey, best friend of Edward, Bellas actual boyfriend. I pulled away.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, her eyebrows pushing together. I wanted to reach out, to touch her cheek and tell her nothing was wrong. I hated myself. How could I want her? She was so wrong for me. Fucking a. I wanted her. I resisted the urge to tackle her down and drown her in love. I've never met anyone like her. I've been with many-a-women, but I've never met anyone like Bella. I scolded myself. Hate her, damnit, Hate her. Tell her to leave and tell her you hate her. Tell her she's all wrong for you, tell her that it isn't right. But I couldn't. I loved her. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

I wanted to be with her always. I hated myself for wanting it, but want it I did. I knew she wanted me to. I knew it when she looked into my eyes with her big brown ones, I knew when she layed with me on my cheap twinsized bed, covered in a fine layer of sweat, whispering my name as I stole away her innocence. I stood up.

"I was going to use the phone for a sec." I stuttered. She smiled uneasily and settled back into the couch. I turned on unsteady heels into my dark, too-warm room. I walked over to the bed, I sat down and buried my head in my hands. What am I doing? I loved Edward, he was close enough to be my brother. I ran my hands roughly through my hair. I wanted to die. It would be so much simpler. I watched the dark spots on the grungy walls, What did she see in me? I was clearly no good. I punched the wall and dented it a little bit. Bella came running.

"Are you okay?" She asked, walking over towards me on her long legs. He sat beside me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. Stay away from her. Leave her alone. I kissed her. Stop. Leave her. Get up and dig yourself out of the hole you threw yourself into. I layed back onto the bed, Bella followed. I kissed her again, I tangled my hands in her soft hair.

She sighed. I melted. I wanted her. I loved the feelings she gave me, just as I loved it when she shuddered beneath my touch. I let her kiss me on the neck, on the chest, everywhere. I melted to her touch, I touched her back. I wanted this to be right. I wanted to leave her alone. I couldn't. I yearned for her gasp.

**x+X+x+X+xBellas POVx+X+x+X+x**

I couldn't explain it. I couldn't explain how I felt when Corey kissed me, I couldn't explain who it felt when he so much as looked at me. We set the room on fire. The physical attraction was so powerful.

"It's incredible." I whispered as I listened to the sound of Corey showering. I rolled over on his bed. It was bumpy, but it was perfect. I listened to the birds outside chirp. They seemed so free, the birds. They seemed so untouched by everything. I wished I was one. I could just fly away from my troubles. I heard Corey curse. I sat up. He cursed again and I heard the shower water turn off. I stood up and slipped Corey's soccor jersey on, waiting for him to emerge. He burst into the room, in all his glory. I blushed. His face was deadly serious. My smiled quickly faded. A tear fell from his eye and he frantically stared at me, horror in his eyes. I shot up.

"What is it?" I asked, looking behind him I seen his cell phone on the floor of the bathroom, still open.

"Edward...." Corey said, eyes glazing over in a panic. "He's awake."

**x+X+x+X+xEdward's POVx+X+x+X+x**

Jesus FUCKING christ. Where was Bella?

"GODDAMNIT! TAKE THESE FUCKING TUBES OUT OF MY ARM!" I screeched at the short nurse, who to be honest was getting on my nerves. I mean, Okay, yeah, apparently I just got out of a coma. So what? I felt fine. I asked her repeatedly if I could have my clothes back, and that this stupid hospital gown was making my legs itch. I winced as she pulled the tubes out.

I watched the blood run down my forearm and smiled. I was alive. I hadn't even noticed I was in a coma. I just thought I blacked out for an hour. They told me I was in a coma, and I groaned at the lost time. Nothing I couldn't make up for, right? The nurse left me to my thoughts and I shooed her out. The doctor told me he called Bella, but I couldn't be exactly sure where she was.

"Hey!" I called to someone in the hall. "Can I have my clothes back?" I screamed at one of the other nurses. A few of them giggled and blushed, I scowled and wheeled myself back into my room. The wheel chair was just a plus. I could walk, but I asked if I could have one anyways. I was doing wheelies when the doctor came in with armfuls of my clothes. He tossed them to me.

"Enjoy." He sighed, giving me the stink eye before he left the room. I caught them and scowled.

"Thank you, Satan." I called after him, wheeling over to the door and peering out. The nurses giggled. I smiled, closing my door. This meperidine was making me a little tipsy. I giggled to myself and went into the bathroom. I hummed Billy Joel as I changed, feeling so much more at ease with my normal clothes on. Where was Bella?

**x+X+x+X+xBellas POVx+X+x+X+x**

It was a mad rush to get to the hospital in time, I hadn't any extra time to put pants on, so, in our haste I ended up leaving the apartment in Coreys jersey and my underpants. Corey shoveled me into the car and threw me a pair of his sweats. I thanked him.

The sweat on my skin turned cold as the wind hit it, and Corey peeled out of the driveway in a frantic effort. I couldn't believe this was happening. I mean, this is all I wanted, right? Edward. My Edward. I've missed him so. I found my heart again, I finally felt whole. I found myself smiling, I ignored Coreys frantic mumblings, and I put my hands on my forehead and smiled blissfully.

I couldn't wait to see him, to have me in his strong arms once again. I yearned for his kiss, I had almost forgot how cool his lips felt against mine. Suddenly, I was genuinely happy.

**x+X+x+X+xEdward's POVx+X+x+X+x**

I burst out laughing at the nurse, who suddenly looked like a giant marshmallow. She shook her head as she collected the sheets from my bed and I laughed at her, flashing my tounge ring and showing her my chewed up fruit. Stupid fruit cups. Stupid hospital food.

She left the room just as I got out my lighter, threatening to melt her. I laughed hard at her and wheeled myself out into the hallway, still woozey from the second shot of meperidine. I was going to miss it here. I rolled down the hall and emerged into the waiting room, chasing somebody's little girl around the lobby. The lady shot me a dirty look and I flipped her off before getting wheeled back into my room by the marshmallow lady. Gosh; where was Bella?

She would laugh at my hilarious jokes. I didn't call Henry or my mom because I didn't feel like seeing them. I hated Henry. What a prick. Freakin jerk. Living in MY house, eating my food. Stealing my hilarious jokes. I stood up and walked over to the window, peering out to the pouring rain. Where was Bella? I sat down in one of the rickety old hospital chairs the color of mustard. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**x+X+x+X+xBellas POVx+X+x+X+x**

We pulled into the hospital parking lot about two hours later. It was pouring and I couldn't wear the sweats Corey lent me because they were way too big, so I had to hold them up with my free hand. My other hand was wrapped up with Coreys as we ran up the parking lot.

The rain hit our faces hard and heavy, I could feel my hair being weighed down. My heart was racing, my eyes squinted against the rain, every nerve in my body was on fire. I raced ahead of Corey and burst through the doors, not even stopping to talk to the reception area. I already knew where his room was. I remembered the location for precisely this reason.

I rounded the corner leading to his room and pushed my feet hard against the ground, barely aware of Coreys beating feet just behind mine.

**x+X+x+X+xEdwards POVx+X+x+X+x**

Ugh. This stupid blind won't close. All of the other blinds were closed. Why couldn't you do the same, O' rebelious one? I pushed the blind down and heard footsteps fast approaching. I turned toward the door, somehow I knew they were for me. I felt myself comming down from the high, and mentally reminded myself to ask the nurses for another dose. He-he. Silly marshmallow nurse.

A stunning female appeared in the doorway, breathing heavily. She whispered my name. I froze. Bella? Her chest was heaving in and out, and I recognized Corey come up right behind her. She stepped foreward hesitantly. I blinked. She looked nothing like herself. She spoke.

"Edward?" she asked in her high pitched voice. I smiled and opened my arms. She ran across the length of room and jumped into my arms, I breathed in her hair.

"I missed you." I said, and it was true. I loved her. I knew she was the one. I ran my hand along her back and pulled her higher up against me, basking in the sound of her heavy breathing. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was alive.

**x+X+x+X+xBellas POVx+X+x+X+x**

I fell into his embrace. He was cold, just like I was these days. I felt the tears in my eyes but I held them back. I laughed as he set me back down. My heart was swollen. I didn't know how lonely I was until I was with Edward again. I kept my hands laced around his arms as he kissed me, barely aware of Corey's presence. I pulled away and put my hand up to his cheek.

"Are you crying?" Edward beamed, looking at Corey. "Faggot." He laughed as Corey stumbled over, hugging Edward manfully. I stood akwardly next to Edward, looking at the two men. My two men. My former love and my temporary love. I missed Edward, but I gave something to Corey I could never take back.

Corey pulled back from Edward and looked at me, guilt in his features. I frowned. I didn't want to think about this now. I took Edwards hand and we left the hospital, basically on cloud nine.  
When we got into the car we let Corey drive, I spent the ride to Edward's house holding Edward's hand.

"So how was your Edwardless days?" He asked. "What did you guys do?" He asked, turning towards me and Corey. Corey shrugged.

"We spent alot of time together." He said, making it sound casual. But it wasn't. I had been with Corey in ways I have never been with Edward. When would we tell him? Never, I hoped. I couldn't lose Edward again. I couldn't live without his love.

"Oh really?" Edward asked, not letting anything ruin his good mood.

"Sweeeeet. Oh God, I feel awful. I mean, I was asleep so time didn't effect me, but you." He turned to me. "It must have been hell." He ran his finger along my arm.

"I'll make it up to you..." He told me, turning fully towards me and resting his eyes on mine. I smiled and pulled his hand up to my cheek, feeling his warmth, his heat. I closed my eyes, still smiling and nodded. I felt Corey shift his weight uncomfortably. I opened my eyes and seen Corey staring out the window. His movements were fast, distracted. I closed my eyes again.

Edward spent the whole ride home promising me he would make it up to me, cracking jokes and joking with Corey. Corey looked like he was on the verge of tears the whole way to Edwards house.

**x+X+x+X+x**

Edward's parents had taken Rosie out of town for the weekend. When we got to Edward's house he called them, and told them the news. Corey sat next to me on the couch, I resisted the urge to touch his hand. It felt so natural. I was already so used to it. Edward hung up the phone and sat between us. I felt Corey watching me from the corner of his eye. Edward shifted.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, burning me in my skin with his eyes. I shuddered and took his hand, How lucky was I?

"Nothing." I told him, eyes flashing to Corey. "I'm just happy." I said. He kissed me on the forehead and stood up.

"Lets go out into the backyard?" He asked. I nodded. We walked out of the living room and into the dark hallway.

"I'm gonna head home, now. See yah, Edward." Corey said, avoiding eye contact and sneaking out the door. Edward raised an eyebrow. I watched Corey leave and listened as his engine started, loud, and he pulled out of the driveway. Edward shrugged. I knew I shouldn't have felt bad, but I did. Corey was there for me when Edward was under, and he held me close when Edward was unavaliable. I missed his hands, they fit mine perfectly, I was always eye to eye with him.

I looked up at Edward, towering over me and never felt more at home. Why did I still miss Corey? I had Edward with me, cold hands laced with my fingers, cold on cold.

I took a deep breath and followed him out into the court-like backyard, complete with gargoyles and statues. The hedges were neatly trimmed and the darkness was overpowering. We sat down on a small bench near a baby tree, maple, I think.

He pulled me down beside him and sat cross-legged next to me. I smiled and felt his eyes on me, I turned away and stared at the ground. I hope I didn't ruin this.

**x+X+x+X+xEdwards POVx+X+x+X+x**

The next day I sat at the bar in my kitchen, eating macaroni and cheese. Comas sure did make you hungry. I watched the Maury Show on the small kitchen tv, laughing at the disfunctional hill billy familes. The phone rang from somewhere in the house, I abandoned my food to go find it. I looked in the foyer, I looked in the living room and the hallway, I decided to let the machine get it. I went back to the tv, groaning when it was a commercail. The phone still rang, I moaned and stood up again to find it.  
I found it in my room, ringing like a siren. I answered it.

"Hello??" I said, frustrated I was missing my show. It was Corey.

"Hey dude." He said. There was silence on the line. "I've got something I'd like to tell you." He hesitated. I tapped my foot and stumbled down the stairs, entering the kitchen and picking up my fork.

"Well, what?" I said, a bit annoyed. The window was open but the air was nice, not too cold, not to warm. I turned the volume down and spun the barstool.

"Spit it out, then." I said, furrowing my brow in slight aggrevation. He was silent and I stared around the house. I was eager for tommarow. Bella and I were going to spend the whole day together. I missed her. I missed the way her eyes avoided mine, I loved the way she held my hand tightly, as If I was going to leave. Corey sighed into the phone.

"I never thought it would happen, but, it did. I'm so sorry." He said. I sat up straight. What was he talking about? Surely he didn't do anything horrible to me in the four hours I've been awake. I stood up and walked over to the window.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I told him, listening to his frantic gasps on the phone. I thought he was crying. I heard him take a sharp breath of air.

"Edward, I ..."

**x+X+x+X+x**

Bobbi: REVIEW! Sorry, I couldn't write it out how I saw it in my head. Next chapter will be betteh.


	12. I'm not ohfuckingkay

**_B_****_obbi: Thank you for the review, fellers. Review this chapter if you like it!!! As always massive thanks! Oh my gosh, you guys make me want to rip your heads off, and eat them! Thank you eternally._**

*Slaps on blonde wig and starts crying*  
Leave Corey ALONNNNNE!  
*Grabs face*  
You're lucky he even appeared in this story for you BASTARDS!

ROFLMAO, Just kidding, just kidding.

Picking up where we left off:

**x+X+x+X+xEdward's POVx+X+x+X+x**

"Edward.... I...." Corey said. I waited for him to continue, a little annoyed at what could possibly be so important that he would feel the need to interupt "Edward TIme." I heard his breathing lighten up a bit.

"Edward.. I.... Can I uh... Borrow a .. dollar? Yes, yes, thats it. Can I borrow a dollar?" He said. I raised and eyebrow and stood up.

"You called me to borrow a dollar?" I asked, walking over to the window and peering out. I couldn't see past the porch, where the 17th century lamps burned. It was my night. The Ravens' eye moon. The traitor's moon. I turned away from the window and strolled into the living room. What a day.

"....Yes." He said, sounding unsure. "I mean, yeah, bro. Yeah..." I rolled my eyes. How naive did he think I was? I sat down in a chair by the window and drew open the curtains, revealing a window, reflective in the night. I stared at myself, how sullen I seemed. How dead.

"Corey, you didn't call me to borrow a dollar. Now what do you need to tell me?" I watched myself talk, how my lips didn't seem to be my own. How they seemed to move against the words, I was not speaking them. I was a puppet, a lifeless peice of wood. Haha. Wood.

"You're right.. I didn't. But I actually forgot what I was going to tell you, so I guess I'll just call you tommarow." He apoligized. I said goodbye and hung up, uneager to hear more of his untruthful babbling. I didn't understand what the big deal was. Just tell me. I turned away from the window, unwilling to see myself. I honestly had no idea what she saw in me. I was a peice of dust in the desert, I was a leaf in the rainforest. So insignifigant.

I stood up and walked into the backyard, lit only by the traitor's moon. I strolled the emtpy path, cobblestones leading into the darkness. I faced ahead and walked, ready to let the darkness swallow me. Though I could only see black, I felt it whan the darkness swallowed me, I felt it when I was invisible in the night. I leaned my head back and walked forward, I closed my eyes and continued on.

**x+X+x+X+xCorey's POVx+X+x+X+x**

I ran my hands through my hair. How could I tell him? I was going to, I just couldn't find the strength. Edward was my best friend. If I told him the wrong way it could be over for me. I couldn't stand not seeing him again. I felt so alive now that he was awake, I felt like I was sleeping and hadn't even realized it.

I stood up and roamed over to the dresser, where my stash of weed sat quietly yet ominously. I stared at the drawer. I had a sudden idea. I would leave. I would take what I could and leave. I could use my passport, and just go. I still had money from my dark days, selling little bags behind the 078 club, wearing leather and taking home a different chick everynight.

Stop. Just go. I stood by the dresser, hesitating, I thought. I would miss Bella. But it would be better for her, and even she knew it. She belonged with Edward, not me. She knew that. We both did. I emptied out my dresser drawers into a big black trashbag, leaving behind everything I knew I could live without. I took the trashbag into the living room and threw it on the couch, leaning over my desk to write a note for Bella. How cold my house was without her in it, how empty.

I scrawled a quick letter to her, putting it in a place I knew she would find it. I grabbed my car keys off the counter, knocking over the papertowels and spilling a soda in the process. I snatched the trashbag off the couch and hurried out the door, not bothering to lock it or look back. On the highway out of Forks it dawned on me: I might never see either of them again. I didn't think about that, instead thinking of Bella, and how I knew she would feel if she knew why I was leaving. She would understand. I promised myself to call Edward as soon as I was stable somewhere, at a Hotel or something. The sun was in the south, I followed it, not looking back or thinking too much about anything, only chasing the sun and leaving my love.

**x+X+x+X+xBella's POVx+X+x+X+x**

I woke up, a major headache brewing. I groaned as I stood up, instantly disoriented. Where am I? I looked around, feeling out of place not waking up at Corey's apartment. I walked into the bathroom, opened the cabinet and poured out the little white pills promising me sweet, sweet headache relief. I swallowed the pill with the help of a glass of stale water, I barley gulped it down and went back into my room to call Edward.

We made plans to hang out, and in a few minutes I was driving down the road towards Edward's vine covered fences. These were new. I pressed the "Call House" button and waited, hearing Edward's voice come on the line.

"Hello?" He asked. I smiled to myself and fixed my hair.

"When did you install these puppies?" I asked. He laughed and the gates buzzed, slowly opening, like a venus fly trap waiting to swallow some flies. I drove slowly in, winding up the path and parking behind his car. I stepped out onto the rain-soaked pavement, ignoring the gas gauge dinging on my way out. I looked up into the sky, looking for the sun. It was impossible to find through the think black clouds, It seemed almost eerie. I reached the door and rang the doorbell, waiting to hear the footsteps I remembered so clearly. I didn't hear them, instead he swung the door open and I was in his arms in an instant. I smiled and shrugged off the surprise, closing my arms around him in a warm embrace. I smelt his skin, he smelt of bleach and tortillas, probably because of his love of Mexican food. He pulled away and smiled, showing off his pearly whites.

"Henry got them installed after I went under." He said. I raised an eyebrow, and then I caught on. I laughed.

"You better be careful, if there was ever a killer chainsaw-guy attack, you'd be screwed." I smiled. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.

"That's the first time I ever heard you say anything like that." He said. "You sound just like Corey, but with a wig, and cuter." He kissed my forehead and I shrugged, eager to change the subject. Had I become like Corey? I hoped not, that meant Edward might not love me the same way. He took my hand and lead me into the house. I was pleasently surprised that nothing much had changed. Maybe three months wasn't so long after all. We walked into the living room, it smelt like cleaning detergent and soap, the floor was immaculately white. I smiled.

"Doin a little spring cleanin? Getting the house all extra clean?" I said as he sat down on the couch. I sat beside him, happy, content. Edward shrugged and smiled.

"I'm so glad we're together." He said, sounding genuinely thrilled. I nestled my head into his chest and placed my hand on his knee, just like I used to with Corey. Corey. As much as we upset the balance of love and lust, he seemed to know exactly what I wanted, what I needed. Edward shifted under my hand uneasily. Corey used to do the same thing. I let my fingers dance, gradually moving up his leg, about a centemeter a minute, not very fast at all. I just wanted to see what he would do. At the thigh he grew very nervous, he took my hand and held it in his. I felt his eyes on my hair.

"Stop it." He whispered. I didn't look back at him, my face engulfed in flames. How could I be so naive? He wouldn't want me now. He could smell the sin on my flesh, he could see Corey in my eyes, smell him on my hair.

"Sorry." I said, so low I didn't thinkn he heard it. He did. He petted my hair, apoligetic. I watched the T.V; perfect specimen roaming around the screen, their figures were blurry behind my slightly teary eyes. He didn't want me. I leaned over to the other side of the couch, putting my feet in his lap. I felt his eyes on my face, I turned my head away like a child. He sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that, Bella." He said, resting his closed hand on my leg, probably refusing to touch me. I felt a torrent of feelings, I clenched my jaw and pursed my lips.

"Don't worry about it." I said coldy. I couldn't see what he was doing or what face he was making, I didn't want to look at him. I stared out the window, as if there was anything else to look at. The trees shook furociously in the wind, I watched them shudder and convulse against the wind. Poor trees. I felt horribly rejected, it made my heart shrivel. I was so used to being wanted by Corey, being loved by Edward. There was no middle ground. I wanted to be wanted by Edward, not just Corey. I didn't think Edward was ready to do the things that Corey had already done for me. If only he knew.

"I just wasn't expecting it, thats all. Its not because you put me off or anything like that." He shuddered, as if pleasure was disgusting, horrible. Unworthy of even a mention. What was he talking about? Was he really so foriegn to what I was passing my Edwardless days with? What occupied most of my time? My head was filled with words, some of them I have never heard before. Edward pulled me back over to him, I didn't resist. I guess this is the way I would be living. Pretending that passion wasn't there, pretending that anything besides mental love didn't exist, like physical love was a galaxy far far away. Like we hadn't even heard of it. I rested my head again against his shoulder, he put his big hands on my head, holding me there.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered. I only nodded, unsure of what to believe anymore. He lifted my face with his hands.

"Don't you believe me?" He asked, as if reading my mind. I didn't. Honestly, how could I believe someone who has had relations with tons of women, and then shrivels away at my touch? If he couldn't love me physically, how could I expect him to love me any other way? I just shook my head.

"I do. And I love you too." I said solidly, no ounce of emotion flowing from it. He didn't buy it for a second, and I sensed it. Instead of questioning me he took my hand in his and kissed it, sending electric waves throughout my body.

**x+X+x+X+xEdward's POVx+X+x+X+x**

At the corner florist just outside of Bella's neighborhood, I stood in a predicament. Would she like poppies, or daisies? I knew how she hated the cliche idea of roses, and I knew how anything red would instantly make her want to puke. I smiled. She hated anything too romantic. She liked everything to be discretely romantic, or a gooey inside joke between the two of us.

I bought the poppies with the red petals, black stains in the middle. I bought a small card to put in the flowers, I tapped my pen against my lips in deep thought. What quote could express exactly what I felt? I wracked my head, searching for the sweetest one, summing up most of what I've been feeling.

The florist was old, wise, possibly as in love as I was at one time or another. I looked at her face, how it was aged with wisdom, how it was fragile in the light. I suddenly thought about Bella, how her eyes shone out the rest of her features, and when she closed her eyes you could more easily see the rest of her face, startlingly beautiful. I suddenly found my quote.

"Trying to forget you is the last thing I could possibly learn; because I'm unbelievably in love with you."

I payed the old lady and left the store, my body flooded with endorphins and heated blood, I walked down the cold sidewalk in pure happiness. The rain had stopped, Bella's house wasn't far. I walked on the wet pavement, flashing back to our akward conversation the day before. It's not that I didn't want to be.. close.. with her, I just.. I loved her too much.

I didn't want to ruin our relationship with lust. Thats why we worked out so well. Because she was still saved, her body didn't control her emotions, she loved with her heart. If she was as tainted as I was, she would never find pleasure in snuggling, she would ache for me to touch her, to kiss her. Laying on the couch watching "Live At Gotham" would never be enough. I ached for her to touch me, to kiss me, but it was something I could deal with because I knew it wasn't worth it to soil of pure relationship with the needs of my testosterone. I rounded the corner of her street, my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I balanced the flowers in one hand and fumbled for my phone in the other, pulling it out and opening it against my leg.

"Hello?" I said, not bothering to look at the number.

"Hey man, its Corey. Where are you?" He asked. I smiled and continued walking.

"Walking to Bella's. Where are you? I haven't heard from you in a few days." I said, Corey was infamous for calling me everyday, and if he didn't call he came over. I waited as the line grew silent.

"I'm actually in Aberdeen right now." He said. I stopped walking, turned around and looked back at the florist.

"Do you need me to pick you up? Where are you headed?" I asked, sitting down on a power box. I waited for him to reply. What was he doing in Aberdeen? The only time we ever went there was to visit his mother's ex-boyfriend, who happened to own a ferrari and let us drive it for free. It seemed like someone elses life, like I was watching a movie.

"I don't know where I'm goin. No, don't pick me up. I'm staying with Danny, do you remember? The guy with the car?" He asked, I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped my lips.

"I was just thinking about that." I said. Corey laughed too, but stopped.

"I have something I need to tell you." He said, I marveled at his finality of it, like he had been thinking about how to tell me. I looked around, unsure.

"Why are you not in Forks?" I asked, not so sure I wanted to hear whatever he was going to tell me. The line grew silent, The trees stopped shaking and the wind stopped howling, I could hear my heartbeat thumping in my throat.

"I'm not in Forks because I did something horrible." He said. I froze. What could he have done to make him run from Forks? How bad could it be? I spoke slowly.

"Do you need money? Corey..." I said, sure my disappointment would be evident through the phone. I closed my eyes and focused only on Corey and the phone, trying to picture him. I imagined he would have his hand in his hair. I let the flowers slump against my leg, pulling my feet up under me.

"Edward. You're not going to want to see me again, but I need to tell you. Edward, I-"

"How much money do you need? I can come get you." I said. He exhaled sharply. I waited. He spoke slowly and precisely, each word crisp with meaning.

"Edward, I.. I slept with Bella." He said. My eyes snapped open, my heart skipped a beat. What kind of sick joke was this?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said, pissed off he would even imagine that. I thought about the image of Bella, with him, I stood up and let the flowers hit the ground.

"It was while you were in a coma, she needed me. I was in a bad place, Edward. I was alone. I missed you. You're my brother, you know that. I didn't do it intentionally, I needed to fill the space, I needed something to distract me." He said. My ears rang and my long pale fingers clenched and unclenched themselves, growing white at the knuckles. I felt my blood pulse in my ears, I felt it flood into my cheek, fueling my rage. I spat the words at him.

"This is a sick, disgusting joke. Are you honestly serious?" I refused to believe it. Bella, my innocent? Corey, the trouble maker druggie? It seemed impossible. I pulled my hair and paced small circles in from of the power box. The line was quiet.

"Yes, as much as I hate it, yes. It happened. I'm so sorry." Corey said, breathing into the phone. I wanted to punch something. My heart stopped, then raged, pumping faster than I have ever heard it before. Everything was a lie. Bella lied to me. Corey decived me. I trusted them, she cheated on me. Corey stabbed me in the back. It was too much to take in. I pulled my hair until I thought it would come out, I felt my eyes tear up, acid tears.

"How many times?" I choked out, not sure if he could make out what I asked. The line was silent again, I already had my answer. I took the phone away from my ear and squeezed it, forceing it back to my ear. Love was shit.

"A lot of times." He said. I froze, my pacing ceased. I stood with the phone in my hand, crying out silent tears of rage. My heart beat furiuosly until it sounded like one solid raging beat. I hit the phone against a lamp post, nearly cracking it.

"I hope you enjoyed her, she will be the last girl you ever touch because I'm going to hunt you down and kill you." I roared the words into the phone, snapping it shut and chucking it across the street, hard, it skid into one of the rain drains. I screamed.

I fell to my knees and knotted my fingers into my hair, the rain had picked up again. Bella screwed me over. I loved her, I loved her so much. More than anyone, more than anything. I didn't just love her, I needed her. I thought the feeling was mutual, I guess I was lying to myself. I let my head fall forward, taking my body with it and I slumped onto the curb. I lay there, silent, waiting for my heartbeat to return to something normal. How could she? She loved me. I loved her. How could she.

I sat up, looking at the flowers on the power box, getting soaked with rain. I felt my face twist with rage and I stood up, snatched them off the power box and ran down the road towards Bella's house. It wasn't far from there. My feet hit the concrete akwardly, my muddy converse taking on water. I felt my hair becoming soaked, my clothes drenched. Her red truck came into view, I imagined her wondering why I hadn't called. I pictured her sitting in her room, staring at the phone. In my head I didn't know whose call she was waiting for: Mine, or Coreys? I ran up to her house and stopped, unsure of what I was going to say. I thought of all the times we've gotten close, how I had been to scared to take anything further. I should have, maybe then she wouldn't have ran to Corey as soon as I was out of the picture.

I threw the flowers at her window, hard. I heard them hit the window with a loud thump, they fell into the bushes. I ran over and fished them out, threw them out the window again, watching the petals stick to the window before getting slowly washed off by the rain. I threw them one last time and fell to the ground, feeling mud and rain soak my pants. I screamed. I was sure she was watching me, I hope she knew I figured it out.

I heard the front door open, I was vaguely aware of the footsteps advancing on me. It was Bella. I recognised the small cry that escaped her throat. She kneeled down beside me. I held back my anguish, wondering whether she figured it out.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" She asked, I felt her eyes on my hunched over back. My arms were wrapped around my chest like a mummy, dead and decaying. I slowly straightened up, letting my wet hair and clothes drip onto my hands, palms up. I didn't want to look at her. I wanted to believe that Corey was lying, but I couldn't. I believed him. I could sense it on her. I stared at the ends of my hair getting progressively wet, jet black in the rain. I felt her staring at me, I think she suspected that I knew.

I wish she would figure it out. I didn't want to talk to her. I slowly lifted my head, not looking at her until our faces were inches apart. I felt enraged.

I slowly opened my eyes, understanding took over her features. She looked away, slumping onto her butt, sitting fully on the soaked grass. I scowled, hating her. She was supposed to be the only thing on this world keeping me sane. What else was there to live for? Rosie was great, but she had Elizibeth.

I needed Bella. If I didn't have her, I didn't know what I was going to do. But she was gone now. I couldn't even recognize her. Those arms, probably around his neck. Her legs, wrapped around him, her lips, on his. I glared at her until she turned around, rain splashing her face. Her eyes were no longer shining, they were clouded and wet, her bottom lip trembled, her mouth open with empty words.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice thick with her guilt. I looked at her arms, wet and goosebumped, she was shivering. Something caught my eye, something gold. I took her hand, it was the braclet I gave her when we first met. The one with the heart lock and key. I wrapped my long fingers around it, looking out of place in the shape of my hands. I held her wrist with my other hand and yanked it off, she gasped.

I stood up on decived legs and threw the braclet, it landed somewhere in the edge of the forest. She started crying loudly then, I ignored her. I was done. I wasn't letting her wear my heart anymore. I walked away, leaving her on the grass, soaked with rain and her tears.

**x+X+x+X+xBellas POVx+X+x+X+x**

I tried to remind myself that I deserved it, that I broke his heart. As many times as I told myself this, I couldn't help but be broken. I loved him. He was the only one I wanted. When he was gone, I went for the second best. I couldn't love somebody that much and expect to be completely okay when they were gone.

I needed somebody to fill the silence, the empty space, the period at the end of the sentence. I was trying to remember why I was afraid. I was afraid to be alone, I was fearing the fact that I might never see him again. I went inside and changed, I curled up on my bed and looked out the window, my eyes were dry. The rain was still persistant even after two hours, still loud and heavy. Charlie was asleep in the next room, he fell asleep hours ago. I watched the rain hit my window, the remaining petals washed away. I closed my eyes, they burnt from the crying. I deserved this.

I deserved this, I deserved this, I deserved this.

**x+X+x+X+xEdwards POVx+X+x+X+x**

Up in my room, thumbing through boxes of old photos, I realised that my life sucked. All the photos of our life before Henry, I was never smiling. I needed to have more fun, even now. I put the lid back on the box and shoved it into the deepest corner of my closet. I opened another shoe box, I looked inside. It was my collection of the greek gods, an important time in my life.

They were all porcelain, painted figures displaying all of the gods, from Zeus to Peitho, everyone was here and accounted for. I picked up Aphrodite, looking at the painted on eyes, filled with artificail love. What a crock. If love was true, Bella wouldn't have decieved me. She would still be with me, sitting in my room, playing video games with me and Rosie. If love was true, Corey would have never done that to me.

That was all she wanted. She wanted physical love, not emotional love. All she wanted was to be loved like Corey loved her. Was that all she was in it for? Was she really just like every girl I've ever been with? If that was all she wanted, was to lay down with somebody, she was so eager to grow up. I should have given it to her, shouldn't I have? I should have. I wanted to ask her, just to see what she would say, If I asked her whether or not sex* was all she wanted. I wanted to see if she would admit it. I put the lid back on the box, stumbled out of my room and down the stairs, rounded the corner into the kitchen and took the car keys to Henrys silver Toronto, I left the house.

Maybe I could ask her now. I could ask if it was just Corey she wanted it from, or if it was me too. I needed to know.

**x+X+x+X+x**

**_Bobbi: Okay; REVIEW! because I really want to start writing the next chapter, I think Its going to be insane. I always wait until I have a certain amount of reviews until I continue, but I broke the rules this time. REVIEW! PLEASE!_**

***That was so akward to write.**


	13. Trust to be earned

**_Bobbi: Prepare yourself, Gangstas.. This will be the best chapter yet._****_  
_****_Oh, and review and I'll love you forever._****_  
_****_Very dramatic, Slight drug use._****_  
_****_Prepare yourselves!_****_  
_****_& REVIEW!_**

**_And; Is this the end of my story?_****_  
_****_NO! God, don't be insane!_****_  
_****_I have way to many ideas afloatin around in mi noggin. There's no way I could leave you guys hangin._**

**_Help me get to 115 reviews, I'll update._**

**x+X+x+X+xEPOVx+X+x+X+x**

What the hell? Sitting in Henrys silver Toronto, I began to have second thoughts. What would I say once I got over there? "Oh, Heyy Bella. Do you want me for what I've got in my pants?" I couldn't do that. I snooped around his glove compartment instead, filled with papers, documents and, surprise! Percodan. From when I broke my leg like, five years ago. The bastard. I knew he wouldn't throw them out. I opened the bottle. It was a black hole. You went in one end and never came out. It was a stupid idea. But after all, How many opportunites like this were going to come up? I threw a small handfull of the pills into my mouth, ran up the front steps, ignoring the still open car door. I nearly gagged when I reached the sink, I put my head under the faucet and swallowed the pills. I counted the remains in the bottle. There was four missing. Oops? There was no turning back now. I shrugged, figuring if I was going to ruin my whole life in one night I might as well do it throughly. I stumbled over to Henry's- My mothers- bedroom, already feeling the drugs pump through my veins. I smiled goofily as a calm dizziness settled over me, drowning me in a fog.

I layed on the floor, forgetting what I came in there for. I was pretty sure it was the remote batteries, damn fool always kept them well hidden. I crawled over to the nightstand, dizzy and smiling, I yanked open the drawer and looked inside. The items in the drawer danced before me, I reached my hand out and tickled a pencil eraser. Hello, my friend. I felt my body go numb, my mind began to wander. I wish somebody would make some mud pies. Yum. Delicious.

I stood up and waddled over to the bedroom door, not having the energy to turn off the lights. I stumbled out the front door and into the yard, it was pouring out. I dropped to my knees and crawled over to the little garden Rosie was planting. I sighed. Rosie.. I missed her. She wouldn't ever screw me over. I fell down, face first into her garden and opened my mouth, letting dirt and grime and little peices of wood float into my mouth. I missed Bella. I propped myself up on my elbows and began crying, shoveling huge piles of mud into my mouth, swallowing them whole.

**x+X+x+X+x**

I woke with a roaring headache, someone was poking at my back with a small finger. I was in the bushes in the front yard. I raised my eyebrows. I was surprised I was waking up at all. You couldn't take that many. I glared up at the sun.

"Wake up, you bum." I heard an all-to familiar voice pry. It was Rosie. I flipped over, ignoring the dirty look she gave me. I hugged her.

"Hey, when did you guys get back?" I asked. Henry walked by, suitcases in tow. He grumbled at me.

"Whats that all over your face?" He asked. I reached for my cheek, I felt mud. My eyes widened a bit and I turned to see Rosies garden, dug up and most of the dirt was missing. I shrugged, turning back to them calmly.

"Nothin." I stood up and wobbled, still a bit high, and started walking past Henry. Rosie followed me.

"Hey, help me with these bags." Henry called. He was lugging them to the doorstep, clearly needing some assistance. I smiled.

"Bite me." I said, stepping in the door way and kicking the door closed. Rosie giggled and I looked down at her, happy for some female camaraderie. Elizibeth was in the kitchen, poking around the old stale food I left out. Rosie followed me up into my room, turning on the xBox and playing some hardcore zombie games. I suddenly thought about Bella. My chest closed up and my throat became tight, I felt my eyes burn and water. How did this happen? Stupid party. All I wanted to do that night was impress her, not sleep for three months, turning her onto some other guy. My closest friend. If only he didn't tell me. I would have been perfectly fine not knowing. I couldn't lie to myself, though.

I thought as I sat down in a desk chair, not caring about the clutter of my room. I started crying then, loud shuddering violent gasps of rage, Rosie put an arm around me. I couldn't stand this. Not knowing whether or not Bella still loved me. Because I still loved her.

I knew I did. I couldn't live without her. She may have slept with my best friend, but it was in the past, right? All was forgiven? No, It would always be in the back of my mind, something I could never forget. I knew that everytime I seen her eyes I would see Corey, and everytime we touched I would imagine she touched him the same way. I tried to think about it from her point of view, if she was in a coma. I knew I would have waited for her. Maybe it was different for her, though. Maybe she was bound to me, and losing me was like losing a limb, impossible to ever find a replacement. I calmed down quite a bit, I wandered around my room for a while, touching the things she touched before, "Whats this, Edward?" "Did you make this?" "This is pretty cool.". I looked into the mirror. I turned away. I wanted to forget about myself, to try to become who I was before I met her. The bad-ass rebel who fought daily and liked to hook up with chicks in the garage. I tried so hard to change for her. After a while and gave up, I simply didn't care who I was now.

All I knew was that I was running out of Percodan and I needed to not be able to feel anything.

**x+X+x+X+x**

In my room I sat, sullen and stoned, playing the greatest zombie game ever, BrainBread. I sat with the controller in my hands, pumping the buttons faster and faster, I didn't have a specific button pressing routine, but whatever I was doing seemed to be working. I cut off the zombies head, well, half of it, and handed the controller to Rosie.

"Its all yours." I said, setting it in her lap. She put her book down, A light in the attic, one of my favorites, and began pressing the buttons with more skill and cordination. I smiled and ruffled her hair, she huffed and paused the game, smoothing her hair out and continued playing.

I stood up, bounced down the stairs, tripping once and falling onto a barstool in the kitchen. Elizibeth was in there cooking something, Henry was sitting at the table. He straightened out his newspaper when I stumbled in.

"Look, its your son. No job, no money." He smiled at Elizibeth, she smiled uneasily back. I glared at him and sat down at the breakfast bar, stealing a carrot from the bowl and nibbling on it.

"Well, seeing as I'm only 17, I don't need a job, Henry. So why don't you go scrub our toilets and make yourself useful." I smiled mischieviously at him, biting the carrot with a loud snap. Henry grumbled and covered his face with the newspaper, I ignored him and turned back to my.. Mother. I shuddered at the thought.

"Hey E. I was watching this lifetime movie, and"

"It's mom." She said. I waved the carrot and rolled my eyes.

"Mom, whatever. Anyways, in the movie, the main guy was.. in a coma. Ironic, right? And he had a girlfriend and she slept with his best friend many times. Keep in mind, though, that the main guy has been in a coma for like, three months. If you were the guy, would you be pissed off?" I asked, hoping it sounded legit. She waved her spoon at me and made a face.

"Watch your mouth." She said, turning back to her pan. "No, I suppose I wouldn't be." I cocked an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't? But she like, just cheated on you." I said, glancing back at Henry. He was paying no attention.

"Well, females have the same amount, if not more, needs than men. So, if she was lonley in the heart, she must have been lonley physically, too." She said, shaking her head. "I don't know what the obsession with that kind of stuff is these days. I mean, when I was younger.." I scowled.

"Don't want to talk about ancient history right now, mom." I said, rolling my eyes. "But what if, like, you couldn't forgive her because if felt too.. I don't know, decivable. If you felt totally betrayed." I waited, she stirred the creepy concoction and paused.

"I would just talk to her about it. Shrug it off. If she sounded really sorry, I would forgive her. Everybody makes mistakes." I smiled crookedly. It was decided then. I would talk to Bella about it. I would go over to her house and have a conversation with her, trying as hard as I can to forgive her. I decided to have some fun.

"Me too. Hey momma. If Henry was in a coma, would you forget about him and sleep with some other guy? I mean, I know that guy that works at the gas station eye-balls you everytime you go in there..." I winked at her and she blushed. I turned to smile at Henry, whose face was getting redder. He stood up and grabbed me by the shirt collar, I squirmed as he pulled me into the living room.

"Momma! Do you love me now, momma?" I said, dramatically scraping my nails against the wall. Elizibeth held her spoon tightly, wringing it out like a towel.

"Be careful in there, boys." she called. Henry made a face and threw me into a wall, out of Elizibeths view, I would have winced if my body wasn't numb. I smiled at him, knowing it would agitate him. It worked, in a flash he had me by the wrists, pinning me into the wall.

"You know," He said, pulling away and then jamming me back into the wall. "I'd get rid of you if I could, you're lucky your momma likes you so much." He put his face right in front of mine, I could feel his frantic breathing. I smiled and turned my head to the side.

"Woah, Henry.." I said, trying not to laugh. "I don't like guys, I have a girlfriend." Well, kind of. Henry didn't think my joke was too funny, so he tossed me easily into the hall table, this pointless table decorated with flowers and stuff. I started laughing, and I didn't mean to, but I laughed so hard it felt like my eyes were going to fall out of my head.

"You throw like a five year old little league pitcher!" I laughed at his enraged expression, knowing he took great pride in his throw. He took me by the hair, and, by this time my high was slowly wearing off, I felt it. I winced and clawed at his wrist. I held my smile, making him more angry. He dragged me by my hair, kicking me every few feet, until we reached the stairs. He got another fistfull of my hair and pulled, lifting me all the way up until I was standing. He slapped me then, my smile disappeared and I winced again, falling onto a ceramic flowerpot. Damn Elizibeth and her stupid gardening. Henry stepped on my hands, I laughed, wanting Elizibeth to hear.

"MOM!" I screeched, staring at him the whole time. "HES HITTING ME!" I wailed. Henry punched me in the mouth, I curled up into a ball, feeling blood pool onto the floor. He grabbed my wrist and pushed me up the stairs, dragging me all the way up the stairs. He threw me into the doorway of my room, I looked up at him and smiled.

"That was nothing." I said, feeling blood pour out of my mouth and down my chin. Henry raised his hand like he was going to hit me again, I put my arms in front of my face, preparing myself.

"Henry, Edward. Whats going on up there?" Elizibeth called. Henry froze and turned back towards her, ruffling his hair.

"Uhm.. nothing. We're just playing a game." He lied. I laughed and wiped my chin.

"Bullshit. Elizibeth, he was hitting me!" I tried, knowing she wouldn't believe me. I seen Henry shake his head, as if saying, "Ah, kids." I waited, looking at Rosie's door.

"I'll hit you too if you don't watch that mouth. If you can't play nice then don't play at all." She said. I couldn't see her, but I bet if she could see me she would be furious. Henry turned to smile at me before heading down the stairs, muttering something like "Little baby." I would have showed Elizibeth my bruised wrists and my bleeding scalp, but I didn't have the energy to get up.

Getting your ass handed to you really took a lot out of you.

I slumped against the floor, wishing I was still with Bella. She would hold me down to earth, when I felt like I was slowly drifting away.

**x+X+x+X+x**

"Where are we going?" Rosie asked, shifting uneasily on my back. I hitched her up higher, carrying her bags in my mouth. I shook my head, she took the bags in her little hands and waited.

"We're going to Bellas." I said, hoping she wouldn't ask questions. She seen my bleeding lip, there was nothing to ask. I carried her through the forest, dark, mysterious shadows lurking about. I had this friend last year, he was a real partier. He OD'd and died. They found his body the next day, near here. I sped up. I didn't have time to plan what I was going to say to Bella. I just wanted to get Rosie out of there. When my high wore off it wasn't funny that Henry was a prick anymore.

Henry had walked up to her room, hours after kicking my butt and he started yelling at her for something, slamming doors. I waited until he went downstairs and me and Rosie snuck out the window. I heard cars and knew we were near a highway. I sighed. I should have brought my car, or, at least a bike. I set Rosie down and stopped walking, stretching my back and arms. I hunched down for her to jump back on again, but she just waved me off. I shrugged and followed her.

"When til we get there?" she asked. I inhaled and held it.

"Like, thirty minutes." I said, exhaling vapors. I imagined I was smoking, like Jack from Titanic. Now theres a guy who never got his heart broken. Well, he did, but when he died. That was his own damn fault. He could have shared the door with her. Why did he have to be so generous? I would have done the same for Bella, though. I sighed again, making Rosie scowl up at me.

"If you're not going to tell me whats wrong, then stop trying to get me to ask you." She huffed. I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't trying to get her to ask me. I ignored her attitude and smiled.

"Ew. You've got Henry's attitude." I said, wrinkling my nose to make her laugh. It may have been sarcastically, but a laugh none the less.

"I share nothing with that man." She winced at the word man, I put my arm around her and laughed. She was so much like me.

We reached Bellas neighbor hood in record time, instead of going around the giant street, we hopped over fences and across people's lawns, kicking over lawn gnomes and turning people's water hoses on. We snickered until we reached her house, then we stood outside of her window, devising a plan.

**x+X+x+X+xBella's POVx+X+x+X+x**

The computer hummed to life, a window demanding my power-on password. I gingerly typed in the word "Renee" and hit enter. I lifted my arm and wiped my forehead. It was so hot. I walked over to the window and pryed it open. I froze.

Standing outside my window in the humid weather was Edward and Rosie, they had a bag. I leaned further out the window, making out their figures. They were huddled, as if talking, Rosie stomped impatiently.

"Hello! What are you guys doing?" I whispered. Edward jumped back and pulled Rosie behind him, reflexes, I imagined, and his posture slumped when he saw it was me.

"You scared me! Can we come up, its cold." He called up to me, lifting Rosie. I nodded, unsure of what else to do. Edward climbed halfway up the tree and pulled Rosie up with him, handing her over to me. I lifted her by the armpits and smiled.

"Hi." I said, setting her gently on the floor. She took off her shoes and unzipped her bag.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" I said as he swung into my room. He shook leaves out of his hair and I seen his lip. I winced and held his face in my hands.

"Ow. What happened? Henry? I knew it." I said, poking and prodding it. He shooed me away and sat down at the computer desk, exhausted. I stared at him. Why was he here? It had been two weeks and he didn't say a word to me, he didn't even show up at school. It felt good seeing him again. He looked much the same. He watched me too, I stared into his eyes. They were sad, an emerald weighed down by everything he's been through. We stared at eachother for a long time, until Rosie cleared her throat.

"I'm guessing we'll be staying, Bella. Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm tired. Should I make a bed in the closet?" She asked, moving over to it. I shook my head and pulled her towards the bed, lifting the covers and watching her slide inside. Edward nodded as she said good night, I dimmed the lights. I walked back over to Edward, sitting across from him.

"So..." I started, searching for ways to start a conversation. "Hows life?" Nice, Bella. Nice. He shrugged and nodded slowly, as if confirming what he was going to say to me.

"Decent. Lonely. I bet you're wondering why I'm here." He asked. I nodded, shifting uncomfortably. "Well, Henry kicked my butt and started yelling at Rosie, so we left." He said. I nodded uneasily, has he forgiven me? He smiled stiffly.

"I'm sorry. I know the rules, but I'm tired of being mad at you. It's hard to be mad at someone you love." He said, leaning a bit foreward. "This doesn't mean I forgive you. I want to be with you, and I want to keep seeing you. But I can't trust you," I winced, nodding slowly. It burnt. It was worse than saying he hated my guts. He leaned fully foreward and lifted my chin, staring at me seriously. "....For now." I nodded and he smiled, releasing my chin and falling back into his chair.

"It was impossibly hard to stay away from you." He chuckled. "You have no idea. Video games can only distract you for a little while. Bella.." He started, leaning foreward again. "I want you to understand that it might never be like it was. You broke my heart, Bella. Which is rare for me. I need to know that you can be completely okay with that." He leaned back again. "If not, let me know. Because I need to start healing, and I don't want you to waste your time with me if you're not going to be happy. Are you okay about the fact that I might not trust you for a while, at least until these scars are healed?" He took my chin in his hand. Was he insane? I would take him back, no matter what. His trust would just have to be something I have to earn back. I understanded that. I was expecting him to never talk to me again. But this.. This was fantastic. I smiled softly and put my hand over his.

"Okay." I said, because at that moment I was so thrilled I had no words. I wanted him. I needed him. The trust thing was a speed bump, something we needed to work on over time. Time. Thats what his little speach promised me. He told me that I had to earn his trust back, and that would take time. I just wanted time with him. I missed him so much.

**x+X+x+X+x**

We layed next to eachother on my bed, Rosie between us snoring softly. I felt horrible. I had damaged Edward, damaged him badly. If I could take it all back, I would. I wanted him to trust me and love me fully, but I could earn if back it I had to. I mean, I cheated on him. It was a miracle he was even still talking to me, because I hurt him. He held my hand on his heart as he fell asleep, his eyelids fluttering softly. I stared at him. I loved him so much. I was prepared to earn his trust back, no matter how long it takes.

**x****+X+x+X+xEPOVx+X+x+X+x**

When me and Rosie walked back into the living room the following morning, I was expecting a beat down, not an empty house, filled only by the small cries comming from my mother. I told Rosie to stay by the door. Elizibeth was sitting in the living room, alone, cring soflty. Next to her the phone sat, surrounded by papers and various phone numbers. I creeped in and sat down next to her. She was shaking.

"Mom. Whats wrong? Wheres Henry?" I said, taking her hands into mine. How fragile they looked. They shook convulsivley. She sobbed softly into her napkin, I rubbed small circles on her back. She began to babble unaudibly, I stood up, calling Rosie in to stay with Elizibeth. I searched the kitchen, the halls, the foyer, the bedrooms, I searched every inch of the house. I circle back to the living room, where my mom and Rosie sat. Rosie was holding her hands and whispering to my mother. I kneeled down in front of Elizibeth. She was still crying. I took her hands in mine and waited until she looked at me. Her eyes were flooded. I shuddered.

"Mom. What happened? Tell me." I winced, knowing it was going to be bad. She never cried.

**x+X+x+X+x**

**_Bobbi: Oh snaps, Cliffhanger. Sorry about all the 'depression'. More happiness further on in the chapter. I'm sick of crying stories. Damn, I loved writing this._**

**_btw; wtf is a "cliffie"? Is that like a cliffhanger? If so, then CLIFFIE!_**

**_God I hate that word. Anyways, I'm sure you've got LOADS of things to do, as do I, sitting here with my Jackie O sunglasses, sipping on coffee at 1:02 in the morning. Yeah, I'm badddd. NOT!_**

**_REVIEW! and p.s.! I love opinions! Let me know what I should do wit it. haahaha. _**


	14. Henrys revenge

**_bobbi: okay i cheated. only because i needed to write this one, because i'm afraid i was going to forget one of my events. enjoy and review! don't be so cold.. :]_**

**_Sorry, please read anyways._**

**x+x+x+x+x**

I bounced up edward's front steps two at a time. Edward called me and told me to come right over, and that it was an emergency. He didn't tell me more than that. I rang the doorbell and shifted my weight impatiently. I heard footsteps and some shuffling, and then edward opened the door, his face was exasperated.

"Tell me what happened." I demanded as he took my hand and pulled me inside. He closed the door behind me and I took in my surroundings. It was dark, the house had a sort of dark shadowy fog about it. I turned to face him.

"What happened?" I asked, growing impatient. He sighed and leaned back against the door frame, tilting his head all the way back.

"Last night henry yelled at my mother, and he threw around some stuff and scared the crap out of her, threatening her and he gave her a bloody nose." He winced, running his hand through his hair. "Then he took her money and left. She called everyone he might know and nobody has seen him." He scowled.

"I think she's more worried he's going to leave her. She's so stupid." He winced again. I stepped closer to him, resting my head on his chest. He was tense, I wanted him to calm down. He put his hand on my back and exhaled.

"She told you all this?" I asked, kind of shocked she would tell him something so.. personal. They were practically like cousins. Distant, distant cousins. He nodded.

"She told me yesterday when me and Rosie came home and she was in hysterics. She was crying like a mad woman." He sighed, stepping away from me and walking into the kitchen. I followed him, quite unsure of what to do. Elizibeth was cooking, some kind of meat. Edward sat down at one of the barstools and I sat down in the one next to him. Edward hardly looked at her. I knew he was mad. He's never liked Henry. Elizibeth was a fool for men, she had a great fear of being alone.

"Hello, bella. how are you?" she asked, turning to smile a beautiful smile at me. Her, Rosie and Edward looked like a freaking moviestar family, all day everyday.

"Fine, how are you?" I said, trying out my new manners. Edward scowled and spun the stool, facing the wide open window, looking out onto the sunlit porch.

"I'm... okay." she said, turning back to her meat concoction. "I suppose Edward's already told you.. about....." I nodded.

"Yes." I simply told her. I seen Edward wince again, as if hearing about Henry caused him pain. She nodded solomnly and held her head down.

"He's not the kind of person you think he is..." she whispered, more to herself than me. I nodded, unsure of how to respond. Edward spun the chair around feircly.

"He's exactly the kind of man we think he is! I wouldn't wish getting punched in the face on my worst enemy, but you really had it comming!" He said through clenched teeth. I touched his arm.

"Edward.." I said softly, cautiously. He jerked his arm away and stormed out of the kitchen, I fumbled for my feet and followed after him. He stood at the staircase, hiding his face in the wall. I aproached him carefully. He was very scary when he was enthralled. He was breathing heavily, I set my hand on his arm again.

"Edward, I know you're upset, but that was mean.. I think you should apoligize." I told him softly. His breathing suddenly slowed down, and he turned to face me.

"I know.. I just get so fed up with her. I don't understand why she can't see him for all he's worth. Which is nothing. She think she can't so better." He scoffed. "She could do better in her sleep." He calmed down surprisingly, he was even smiling softly. I put my hand on his face, feeling a bit sullen. Bad things always happened to good people.

"Save your anger for Henry." I said, making him flinch. Edward had been in many fights, but he had nothing on Henry. The guy was buff, built with muscle. He was the Chuck Norris of the Cullen estate. Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing, because his hand reached up to his split lip.

"He's dead. the next time I see him, he's dead."

**x+x+x+x+x**

At dinner that same evening, things have only gotten more tense. Elizibeth had made salad and what appeared to be meatloaf, Rosie wouldn't even touch it. She sipped water and ate microwavable pasta. Edward poked and prodded the salad around on his plate, not speaking. He knew he was going to yell. I tried not to look at Elizibeth, but I failed. She was the poster child for "heart broken." Her head lay low and sheepish, her eyebrows creased with worry. U cleared my throat, eager to break the silence. Edward looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"So Elizibeth.. " I said, rummaging through my brain for some easy questions. "Uhm.. where did you get those.. curtains?" I looked back down at my plate. Edward laughed outright and Rosie snickered, knowing what a horrible conversation starter I was. Elizibeth didn't seem to notice.

"Uhm... I had them sent in from ethan allen. Only the finest." She winked. I smiled, hoping to have made some headway as far as being her friend went. Edward chuckled and shook his head, but it wasn't a happy laugh, it was a threatening laugh. I sealed my lips.

"So.. Edward. Did you and Rosie play with Bella yesterday?" she said, turning to him, attempting conversation. "When you guys left?"

Edward leaned all the way back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap.

"Well, Elizibeth, first I dropped Rosie off at this cocaine lab, from there I proceeded to go and pick up a disease ridded hooker, and from there we went behind a general store and had unprotected-"

"Edward..." I interupted. Elizibeth's face was shocked. I shook my head. "He's joking."

She smiled slightly and nodded, looking down. Edward suddenly leaned foreward and gripped the table.

"Elizibeth, I know you don't want to talk about this but are you trying to tell me that in the however many years you've been with Henry you've never noticed anything..." He paused, catching his breath. "Unusual? I mean, you've never noticed my bruises? My cuts?" Elizibeth's face was red.

"Well how was I supposed to know? You always get in fights. The school doesn't even bother suspending you anymore, they always just send you home!" she said, leaning foreward on the table, shaking. She wiped her eyes with a napkin. "I know I've been a bad mother, but-"

"Understatment of the millenium." he said.

"Edward, please try to listen." she said, hovering over to table. "Henry is good to me.. well.. he was. Thats not the point. I loved him. You couldn't even understand.. You never even tried to get to like him you just-"

"I could never like him because he was always hitting me!" Edward yelled, standing up. Elizibeth flinched.

"Had I known, I would have told him to stop. This has only been brought to my attention now. How was i supposed to know?" She hunched over now, crying into her napkin. Edward froze, then sat down next to her. He put his arms around her.

"You've made some horrible choices. Theres no way you can change that. You can only grow from it. Leave him, mom. Leave him." He whispered. I stood up and left the room. It was too personal, I felt like I should leave. It wasn't really my business. I walked out onto the back patio, it was cold with night air. I stared into the shadows, the cobblestone paved walkway. It was too much. When were we ever going to have some fun? Or at least not have to worry about everything falling apart all the time. I heard the sliding glass door creak open, I didn't have to turn around to know it was him. I smelt him, his soap and smoke smell, his laundry and mint smell. He stood next to me, not speaking. I felt him shift, and he sat down and crossed his legs.

"You didn't have to leave.." he whispered.

"I felt like I should've." I told him, sitting next to him. He sighed.  
"I'm sorry I'm pulling you into all this. I know this isn't what you bargained for. Family problems, comas and creepy mothers." he laughed.

"I didn't bargain for anything. I just wanted you." it was cheesy, but true. "The family stuff is just an obstacle." He put his arm around me and rested his head on my shoulder. His hair brushed my cheek.

"I'm sorry about this.. stuff. we'll have more fun from now on. I promise." he said, "Lets just wait for things to calm down."

**x+x+x+x+x**

So, we did. We let weeks past, just goofing off. We were hardly ever home and Henry never came back. Corey was still missing, and everytime I asked edward about it he would turn away and change the subject. I was suspicious, but not enough to bring it up again. One day Edward told me he had to stay home and watch Rosie for a bit, and he asked me if I would come over. On my way out the door, I began to think about Corey for the first time in weeks. I missed how grown up I felt around him. Just a married couple, living in a small but liveable apartment, no pets, looking for jobs and late on the rent.

I put my keys in the ignition. I couldn't understand why he would just leave, without saying anything to me. I mean, we were still like, friends, right? I had a small right to know? maybe I should go to his apartment.. Perhaps there would be a clue somewhere. I looked at the street signs. I was only a few blocks away. I turned onto his street. My heart was racing. Okay, just a quick peek inside and then I would go to Edward's. I wouldn't even need to tell him. I pushed the gas pedal down a little farther, making my truck groan and whistle. Well, not whistle, but you get the point. I reached his complex and pulled in, climbing out of the truck cab and looking around suspiciously. There was no one around. I ran up the stairs, stopping at his door. I hesitated. What if edward found out? I should leave. I should be a good little girlfriend and leave. But because I had no powers of persuasion, I opened the door and peered around.

It looked just as I remembered it, dirty and smelling of cigarettes. The t.v. was off and there was clothes on the couch. The window was cracked and there was a broken cup on the ground. Nothing much had changed at all. I stepped inside, looking behind the door, as if he would be there. I kept half expecting him to stroll out of the bedroom, his face lighting up as he saw me. I walked over to his desk, not really used for writing things, but he liked to draw. I flipped through the t.v. guide, looking around at what used to be my second home. It felt weird being in there, almost like an invasion of privacy.

I stumbled over to the couch, I sat down, unsure of what to do next. I picked up the remote and pressed the power button. Nothing happened. I shook it, tried again, and sighed, flipping it over and opening the battery compartment. I raised my eyebrows. There was a small peice of paper, folded up and jammed inside. I took it out. It was from Corey. It said, "Aberdeen, WA." And there was a number. A felt my heart speed up. Did he know I was going to find it? I looked around, feeling like I should call it. If he left me this paper, surely he wanted me to call it, right? I mean, that would be the right thing to do. Edward would not be happy. But I needed to. I hungered for the life I left behind. I wanted to talk to him, to know he's alright. I pulled out my stupid siver cell phone and started clicking buttons.

**x+x+x+x+xcoreys povx+x+x+x+x**

"No freaking way." I said, loosening the ropes tied around my wrists. Well, trying to.

"Yes freaking way. You're going to do it." Henry told me, not moving from his lounging position on the couch. I felt my eyes burn up. I started breathing eratically. Henry rolled his eyes.

"I left a note, she'll find it soon enough." he said. I growled.

"She won't find it. She won't even go to my house. Ever. Sorry." I said, smiling half-heartedly. I felt blood pool down my wrists and into my hands. Despite the bleeding, I pulled against the ropes some more.

"She already has. She just has to find the note." He laughed. I scowled, wriggling in my ropes to no avail. He was insane. He came after me two days earlier, having searched my house and finding the note I left for bella, he rewrote it and came after me. Now the fucking psycho tied me up and set me as bait. I shook my head again, finished talking. My eyes stung. I felt like total shit. I shouldn't have even left. I should have just sucked it up and stayed away from her. I looked around at the bleak hotel room. This scared me, mostly because it probably meant he wasn't planning on staying long. And it probably meant that he wasn't going to take me with him. I pulled at the ropes. Why does this kind of stuff have to happen? Some god we have. Can't even lock up the creeps. My heart pounded as the phone rang. Henry smiled at me and stood up.

"Remember your lines?" He asked, jamming a knife into my throat. I froze. I had to think of something, and think quick. The only possible chance of escape was zero to negative eight. The only way I could get out of this now was to magically sprout arms out of my chest and strangle him to death, fat chance of that. I nodded slightly. He picked up the phone and held it to my ear.

".... Hello?" I asked, waiting. I heard her breathing on the end.

"Corey? Where are you? I found your note!" She said. I scowled. Not my note, not the one I left you with the actual number, but you found the one with Henry's rewritten number on it. Way to go, Bella. I sighed.

"I..." I started, looking up at henry. He dug the knife in a little deeper. "I need you to come get me." I spit it out like a bad taste in my mouth. If only Edward was here, he'd know what to do.

"Why? Okay.. sure. I'll go call Edward." She said. I groaned. Henry stuck it in deeper still.

"No! No, don't do that." I said, trying not to sound sincere. Hopefully she would do it anyways. "Just.. drive down to Aberdeen and come get me. I'm at the Lucky Star hotel, just two miles into town. Room number tres." I said, trying to say something witty. I couldn't believe I was telling her this. But Henry was going to kill me, and I admit, though selfishly, I wanted to see Bella again before I die. If I could just see her once more.. Thats all I would need. I would tell her to come and then I would help her escape. Henry was proving to me just how dangerous he was. Just as I thought she would, bella complied.

"Okay. When should I leave?" She asked, I didn't know. I looked up at Henry, who was watching me intensely. He nodded, mouthing, 'now'

"Now." I said. My throat closed up. "Come now." I heard her hesitate, then she exhaled.

"Are you sure I shouldn't tell edward?" She asked. Yes, I wanted to say, yes. Go tell him that you called me, go tell him. Please, Bella, for Christs sake go tell him.

"I'm sure. Don't tell him." My heart shrivled up and floated down into the deep depths of my chest. I needed to find a way out. And fast. But I couldn't let Bella come here after I escaped. Why did I even tell her? I could live without seeing her one more time if it meant she would live. She said goodbye and hung up, I didn't tell henry. I sat with the phone clutched between my shoulder and my head, pretending I could have told her not to come. Fuck my pride. We were going to die.

**x+x+x+x+x**

**_bobbi: woah, dramatic. review! please..? SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I had it uploaded but all of the capital letters disappeared and I just got done retyping it. Sorry. Computer glitches. _**

**_And, just a fair warning, I might decide to discontinue this story, just because I feel like its not really going anywhere. But prolly not. I'll let you know. _**


	15. AN

Bobbi:...........Kay. I'll update it. Give me two more days.

You guys can thank "moon-in-the-twilight" because her review made me be like,

"Woah. I should update."

So I will. Tommarow. Or maybe the day after... but no later.

Because I've been busy with things... Nancy knows.

So yupp. I'll update. ;]


	16. Oh lungs? Where have you gone?

**_Bobbi: This is not the full chapter. This is just a taste, a sample ;]. I'm sorry for the extended wait, but I feel like a small dog with a gimp leg trying to run with the big dogs._**

**_Oh. And if you're a Corey fan, hit the "Back" button on your toolbar. You shouldn't see this._**

**x+X+x+X+x**

I didn't know what possesed me to tell Edward about Corey. Maybe is was guilt, or maybe it was the whole Winning Of The Trust thing. I didn't know. As soon as I hung up the phone with Corey, I raced to Edwards house and told him everything. I thought maybe he would take it in with an open mind. I was wrong.

"Who does he think he is?" Edward exclaimed, pacing back and forth in front of me like a madman with a great idea. I stood in the kitchen, completely unphased by his attitude. I was well used to this version of Edward.

"He just asked me to come get him. And to not tell you about it. I don't-"

"It was a ridiculous stunt that should have gotten him a kick in the face." He said. "I don't care if there was no danger. With Henry missing and Corey two days away I wouldn't let you drive to the gas station by yourself... Bella, I'm well aware you can take care of yourself, but thats not the point." He stopped in front of me and ran his fingers through his hair, leaning his head back and moaning. I leaned against the sink, staring at him. He was such a cautious little thing when he got in his moods.

"Are we going to go get him anyways?" I asked when he seemed to return to normal color. He stared at me in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Going to Aberdeen was his own idea. Why should we go get him just because he's gotten himself into a mess?" He sat down on a stool and took a settling breath. "I love Corey. You know that. But I don't want to leave Rosie or you alone for five seconds. Maybe..." He paused. "I don't know.... maybe if there was some way to know that absolutely for sure you guys would be safe, I'd go get him out of whatever mess he's in."

"How are you so sure he's in a mess?" I asked. I ran my finger along the marble countertop. I was afraid to touch anything else, it was so perfect.

"I know him. He's never been dependant on me. If he needs someone to come get him, I'd be the first person he'd call. But if he was in trouble, I'd be the last." He looked at me and waved his hand. "Don't look at me like that. You just don't understand. I know him."

"Well lets just take Rosie and we can go get him. I don't want to leave him there by himself." I twisted a peice of my hair around my finger. Edward always had to over-think everything. When I wanted to just go with it, he wanted to wait and think it through. It was so boring.

"No. If he needs a ride that badly, he can call me. It's a bit suspicious that he would only call you." He said, as if I should have thought of that hours ago.

" 'If he needs someone to come get him, I'd be the first person he'd'- " He put his hand over my mouth and smiled threateningly.

"Watch it, hun." He winked as he removed his hand and walked away from me. I stared after him, weighing out my chances of escape. I didn't want to leave Corey in Aberdeen all by himself, but then again I didn't want to have to leave without Edward. It made warmness flush through my body at the thought of Edward trusting me. I didn't want to mess it up by running away. With a sigh that I knew meant my subconscious has made its decision, I followed after him.

**x+X+x+X+xCorey... :( x+X+x+X+x[play Hurt by NIN]**

An unbearable pain shot through my body. I burst out in agony and fell foreward, hitting the spinning ground. I heard his footsteps comming closer, I struggled to keep my eyes from closing, from giving up. Bella was comming. She would be here any second. Right...? I felt his breathing on my ear as he kneeled down in front of me, humming some eerie song. I restrained from spitting in his face.

"Well, where's Bella now? It's been 48 hours...." He chuckled as he stood back up, cocking his old timer rifle once again. I felt coin-y tasting liquid slide up my throat, drying it up and making my voice hoarse.

"Give me two days, you owe me that!" I rasped, choking on some left over liquid. Blood, I decided to call it. My brain wasn't working like it was suppose to. It was scrambled. She was comming. Why would she go back on her word? I needed her now.

"I don't think so. I gave you twenty four hours. I'm sick of seeing your face." He said this as he aimed his rifle, getting ready to put another hole through me. I winced and prepared myself, really unsure of what to do. I closed my eyes and seen Bella's face, smiling like she used to be, not all sullen and dead like she was when it was just us.

I remembered all those nights we.. well... you know... She was so animated, so full of color. It was the only time she looked like herself those sad days. I heard the faint sound of henry's gun firing off through the ringing in my ears.

Everything moved in slow motion. When I looked up, I seen the flash of the bullet pass me, a miss. I let my head fall in temporary relief, and I waited for the second one. I heard Henry curse, but it was all in slow motion. I heard Bella's frantic voice in my ear. _Henry, stop! Corey, I love you._

But it was all a trick. she wasn't there when I looked up. I watched Henry approach my from the other side of the field, his face red with anger. I should've seen this comming when he shoved my into his truck and drove me out to these woods. I looked around warily. At least they were beautiful. If I couldn't see Bella, at least my last sight would be some kind of beauty.

Henry reached me now, again, slow motion. I felt him lace his grubby fingers through my hair, he grabbed a fistful and pulled me off the ground. By this time I felt blood seep out of my mouth and the wound in my chest.. He said something to me but I couldn't hear him through the ringing. He shook my by the hair and my eyes glazed over, my feet barely touching the ground. He pulled my face close to his, our noses touching, and said something to me through gritted teeth. I snorted up some of the blood in my mouth and spit on him, using the last of the strength I had... After that, my eyes closed and I stopped feeling my lungs.

**x+X+x+X+x**

**_Bobbi: Yeah it was really short, but It's a cliffhanger. So. Yuh know. I have the rest of the chapter written up but I want to see who's reading it._**

**_So yes. I'm so sorry for the wait. I just.. I don't know what I'm doing on this website. I feel unworthy or something, I don't know._**

**_So review if you want to know what's going to happen :]_**


	17. I've been thinking

**_Bobbi: Please don't kill me._**

.

x+X+x+X+xCorey's POVx+X+x+X+x

I knew it was over before it was over. There was no pearly gates, I did not see my dog Lucky, whom had died when I was twelve. I did not see any dead relatives, I did not see a "light". I did not see angels and spirits. I did not see God, or Jesus, what have you.

What I did see, was my life. All in a second, all at once. They were images, they didn't flash, they didn't move, they simple just..were. It was my fifth grace trip to mexico, when I left my Batman waterbottle in the port-o-potty. It was when I was 14 and dyed my hair bright red in the bathroom sink. It was Bella. It was my best friend, Edward Cullen, as children. We were young.

It was Bella. It was Bella, Bella, Bella. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy. So, so happy. Her face kept appearing. I realised, at this, that Bella was the love of my life. The only love I've ever had. If this was it, All I'd ever have, then I'd find a way to be happy with it. I'd have to. I didn't feel any pain, I just felt numb sucking sensations all over my body. My toes and hands, I couldn't feel them. I was no longer me, I was no longer here.

I was dead.......................?

**x+X+x+X+xBella's POVx+X+x+X+x**

"Hahahahaha. That's just ridiculous." I laughed, hitting Edward on the arm. He giggled and eyed me.

"It's completely plausible." he said, standing up from the couch. I laughed. How perfect he was, in all of his beauty. I had no idea why he even still wanted me. I decieved him in a vulnerable state, but he took me back. Everything was perfect. He walked into the other room, I picked up the remote and flipped through the channels aimlessly.

"Ready?" I heard a small voice ask me. I turned around to see Rosie, standing in the doorway with her little pink backpack in tow. I smiled and nodded. She smiled brilliantly, her small white teeth bright, her eyes gleaming with exitement. Just as I stood up, Edward was already opening to front door and pulling Rosie outside with a huge smile on his face. She was going away to camp, and I could sense the worry. He held the door open for me, and as I sqeezed by I kissed him lightly.

"Don't be worried. She'll be fine." I whispered softly. He smiled, pressing his forehead against mine. I pulled away and walked toward Rosie. She was leaning down, tying the brown converse Edward had bought her as a going away present. I smiled and held my hand out to her. She took it and smiled up at me.

"How far are you guys going to walk me?" She asked, staring up at me with her brothers eyes. I thought about it.

"Uhm.... We'll drop you off at the bus stop?" I realised it came out as a question. "I mean, we'll walk you to the bus stop." I corrected myself, hoping to come off as ... a leader or something. She seen right through me.

"That'll be fine." She said, shrugging out of her backpack and throwing it into the backseat of Edward's car. He came over and pulled it back out.

"When Bella said 'walking', that means we're walking." He said, ruffling Rosies hair. She huffed and smoothed her braids down, snatching her backpack from Edward. I smiled and found his hand, kissing him lightly as we followed after her.

The trees were overwhelming. I inhaled all the different scents, Maple and Redwood, a sweet chestnut tree. There was many different forest flowers, but they were placed weird. It would go on forever with moss, grass, logs and weeds, and then right in the middle of it all, a small red flower would bloom. It was enchanting. Edward held my hand, but I felt some hesitance in his step, in his fingertips. I looked at him.

"What's on your mind?" I said softly, not wanted to peirce his daydreaming bubble. He flinched and looked over, then he laughed at himself and squoze my hand.

"You scared me." He simply said. Rosie was a few feet ahead of us, taking pictures of all the different flowers with her tiny silver camera. "Nothing."

"Liar." I said again, tilting my head to the side. He laughed and pulled me close, trapping me in his arms and leaning down into my ear.

"You know me better than I know myself." He whispered. I laughed at the cheesyness but knew that it was true. We didn't know ourselves, we only knew eachother.

"Then what are you thinking about?" I asked. Edward pulled away, taking my hand and watching Rosie.

"Just.. everything that's happened.." He answered, a hint of sadness in his voice. My face dropped. I knew he wouldn't let it leave his mind, I just kind of hoped it would.

"We don't need to think about that..." I said, so quietly I didn't know if he heard me. He looked up from under his lashes.

"Can we forgive..if we can't forget..?" He turned away, regret and anguish in his voice. Before I had time to say anything, he lifted me up and cradled me against his chest. My gasp was cut off by his kiss.

"Eeww.." Rosie squealed as she took a picture of us. Edward laughed and kissed me again, letting me down from my baby style embrace. My cheeks flushed and I hit Edward playfully, smiling uncontrollably.

**x+X+x+X+x**

When we reached the bus stop, we said our goodbyes to Rosie, complete with hugs and kisses. As the bus full of screaming children pulled away, I couldn't help but wonder what we were going to do with our time. Edward took my hand and we started walking. I didn't watch the flowers, instead I watched him. His bronze hair shone in the early morning light, and his shoulders were broad and strong. There was a disturbance on his face.

"Edward." I said, making him look up.

"What's wrong?" he looked down again, and I knew bad news was coming.

"I've....been thinking about something.." He whispered. I took my hand out of his, he looked up at me.

"What are you saying?" My heart beat loudly and my cheeks burned. I knew what he was going to say, I could feel it. I closed my eyes.

"I've been thinking about our future.." He said. I opened my eyes and looked at his through narrow lids. "And?" I said impatiently. He took my hand again and laughed as we walked.

"I just think....that I could be with you for a really long time..." He looked at me. "Do you feel the same?" my breathing caught. This was not what I expected. I did feel this way. I have always felt this way. Ever since the first day I met him I knew that I felt like that. It was cliche and expected, but it's how I felt.

"...yes." I peeped. He smiled and pulled me close, kissing me on the forehead.

**x****+X+x+X+x**

Edward held the front door open for me, and I stepped inside the air conditioned house. I felt like complete crap. My legs burned and I couldn't wait to throw myself onto the couch and curl up with Edward. Edward stepped in after me and shut the door behind him.

"Elizibeth, we're home." He called up the stairs. We heard fumbling, something falling on the floor and then Elizibeth appeared at the top of the stairs. Her hair was stringy and her cheeks had hectic spots of red all across them. She bounded down the stairs and handed Edward the phone.  
"They found Henrys body."

**x+X+x+X+x**

**_Bobbi: I know. I know what you're thinking. Lol. Uhm.... things will get messy._**

**_REVIEW!! :P_**


End file.
